The Unholy BlackBlood Mist
by Shi
Summary: *completed*Garlic Jr. is back from the Dead Zone and he's in the Sailor dimension. PG-13 for violence. Veggie/Serenity
1. Goodbye lover

Chapter 1/ Prologue  
  
by:Shi  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading my story, you are wonderful, and yes i'm talking to you. I hope you like it. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimers: Me no own SM or DBZ  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Serena yawned and stretched. She looked up from her textbook with half closed eyes to the bunny clock on her bed stand. 2:30am! Yawing again she closed her book and glanced over on her pillow where Luna lay fast asleep.   
  
Humph. "Way to stick in there and support me, Luna." She whispered, with a little giggle.   
  
The small cat answered with a little cat snore. Serena giggled again. "I'm not the only one who snores!"   
  
She sighed. These all-nighters were beginning to get to her. But she had made a promise, not only to Luna and Mamo-chan, but also to the world. If she was going to become queen, she needed to be ready. She'd felt this way ever since her battle with Chaos; she came out of it a changed person. She wasn't half as clumsy and she stopped crying and feeling sorry for herself, she still had a long way to go but she was going to work until she made it.   
  
The future scared her, more now after her two years of peace and working hard, than when she was a scaredy-cat crybaby, mostly because the future was more real.  
  
But right now, all she wanted to do was sleep! She laid down next to Luna and immediately fell asleep. Her mind was full of dreams of her as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Sometime during the night she fell off the bed, but was too far in her dreams to wake up. She ended up rolling under the bed and remained there until morning.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
In a clearing somewhere in the forest were five hooded figures all in a circle chanting is some strange language. They raised their hands up, as the chanting grew louder. A wind started up out of nowhere, blowing madly, nearly knocking the hooded creatures from their feet. But they persisted, chanting louder, yelling, yelling until the black and red, whirling void opened up.   
  
Four of the hooded figures attempted to run, but were pulled, screaming, into the whirling gates. The last figure still standing in front of the void yelled at the top of his voice, "Arise master of darkness, arise king of evil, arise from the depths of the Dead Zone, ARISE MIGHTY GARLIC JR."  
  
With the last "arise," a figure in a white hooded costume jumped from inside the dark portal, just as it closed. The first hooded creature bowed down low, his trembling was apparent.   
  
Garlic Jr. looked down at the trembling form with a smirk on his impish face. He spoke to him in his flem filled manner and said, "Is the Makyo Star out tonight?"  
  
"Shining brightly my lord."  
  
"Good," he said in a pleased tone. Garlic Jr. held up his arm making his sleeve slide down his arm revealing a small vile in his pale green hand. He reached up and undid the cork to the bottle allowing the red mist to diffuse into the air. "Spread, my new and improved Black Water Mist, spread and gather my army. In this dimension I can gather an army and there is no one who can stop me. Then, I'll go and destroy Gohon!" He laughed vile and creepy laughter as the black water mist spread throughout the land.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Serena woke up to loud crashing; she sat up quickly causing her to hit her head on her bed, (AN: cause she was under it...). It sounded as if there were a demolition team downstairs in her living room. She tried to figure out where she was, it was too dark to see anything, and what did she hit her head on? She edged herself out from underneath her bed when she figured out where she was. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this one when Luna sees where I was,' Serena thought blushing, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the scouts meeting," she said when she noticed the clock.   
  
There was no sun out this morning and the world outside seemed dark and dreary; which was odd considering it was in the middle of summer. As she stood up and brushed herself off, a low menacing growling behind her startled her. Cautiously she turned around and looked on the bed where Luna was. The cat was staring at her with evil-looking, glowing, red eyes.   
  
"Uh...Luna...Come on buddy...I didn't knock you off the bed when I fell did I? I'm really sorry if I did," Serena said nervously.  
  
The cat answered by hissing at her.   
  
"Luna, what did I do, are you alright?"  
  
The cat hissed again and lunged at Serena's throat. Serena was able to doge Luna, but not enough to avoid being scratched deeply in her arm. Luna landed in Serena's bunny trashcan and was shortly subdued.   
  
"Sorry Luna, but what ever is wrong with you I'm getting out of here!" peeped Serena as she took off holding her arm before the cat could regain her wits.  
  
She ran downstairs where the crashing that had woken her up still continued. She was shocked when she saw the cause of it. Her mother, father and Shingo were all running around the room throwing chairs and what ever else they found. They were acting as if they had gone mad.   
  
"Gee mom, I knew you wanted to remodel but this is crazy!" Serena said amazed. The three zombie/vampire people turned toward Serena, glaring at her with their bright red eyes. "Uh, oh," Serena stammered as they opened their mouths showing their fangs. They started staggering toward her and she ran out the house before she could find out what they would do to her if they got a hold of her.  
  
As she ran toward Rei's temple she saw to her dismay that EVERYONE seemed to be acting the same way as her family. The atmosphere was full of foreboding and death, Serena was becoming more and more creped out with every step. 'What is going on?' she wondered confused, and scared. 'Hopefully the scouts will know what to do.' As she ran by, trying not to attract attention, sinister, red eyes followed her flight. A procession of the living dead gathered behind her, and she refused to turn around lest they scare her into stopping.  
  
She ran up the steps to the temple and dodged a zombie Chad and Grandpa. Serena had never run this hard in her life and that was saying a lot for her.   
  
When she made it to the temple she closed the door behind her and barred it with everything that wasn't nailed down in the room. Moans, hisses and groans were heard on the other side of the door from the zombies trying to get at her. She then ran to Rei's room and finally she found her friends and was safe...  
  
They were all leaning against the wall already transformed with their heads bowed low and their arms crossed. "Oh my gosh!" Serena said panting, "I'm glad you're all safe! What's going on?" Serena looked to each one of them, questioning. The room was dark for some reason, and she couldn't see them too well. Just then there were bangs on the door and windows of the room as the zombie people tried to force their way into the room. Startled, Serena jumped into Rei's arms.   
  
"What can we do guys..." Serena stammered, "we can't hurt them, they're our friends."   
  
It was then that she looked up at Rei, who was staring at her as she lay in her arms. Serena gasped when she saw the venom in the glowing red eyes looking down at her. She jumped away from her with a startled cry and looked at all the other scouts who were now looking at her. Their glowing red eyes taunted her and they snickered evilly at her.  
  
"Oh, no...uh...what do I do...uh...Moon Eternal Makeup!" Serena stammered, her brain was too confused with fear and disbelief to function correctly.  
  
In a flash of lights Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, causing the zombie sailors to cover their eyes. 'What am I doing? I can't hurt them...I don't want to hurt them. Even thought they're under some sort of spell and want to rip me to shreds I can't hurt them.'  
  
While they were still distracted she opened one of the windows not crowded with zombies and started off at a full sprint again. As she rounded a corner she ran into something really hard and fell backwards to the ground. She looked up surprised and found herself looking right into the eyes of Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
  
"Mamo-chan...." She whispered in a relieved and love filled voice. She embraced him and felt completely safe as he held her to him.   
  
"Usako," he said protectively, equally relieved to see her normal.  
  
As they were standing there a hoard of the living dead surrounded them. Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of her protectively preparing his wand to fight them off.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what do we do?"  
  
"I..." he said nervously, "I don't know."  
  
Serena and Tuxedo Kamen weren't ready when they attacked. Almost instantly they were torn apart from each other as a swarm of zombie vampires with unnatural strength attacked them.  
  
Serena was knocked to the ground and she tried to get up but then a glowing red arrow hit her in her back. The arrow disappeared on impact but the pain didn't. The blow had caused her to fall face down. She didn't see the chain of hearts until they hit her, causing the wind to be knocked out of her as well as pain to radiate through her body. They wrapped themselves around her chest, holding her down so that other zombie people could attack without Serena dodging. She was getting weaker and her body ached more and more until she didn't think she could handle the abuse any longer.   
  
Then, coming to her rescue, Tuxedo Kamen plunged his wand into the heart chains, freeing her, but also causing her to fall to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen tried to help her up when another chain of glowing, golden hearts came at lightening speed and wrapped around his neck. He was stuck, he tried to pull them off with his hands but he couldn't, they were too strong.   
  
The leaves on the ground started to swirl around them cutting their face and arms, cutting the fabric of their clothes as a bolt of electricity shot though their bodies. Next was the wave of ice-cold, stinging water accompanied by the sound of a harp.   
  
Sailor Moon's body almost could not take it any longer and tuxedo mask was on the floor now, still being choked by the chain of hearts. She forced herself to find the strength to lift her tiara from her forehead and yell, "Moon Tiara Magic!"   
  
The tiara broke the chains around Tuxedo Kamen and he fell to the floor. They knew they should try and defend themselves more but could not force themselves to. The assaults seemed to have stopped for a few seconds and Serena looked up at them as they all closed in the circle around her and Mamoru. She gathered up all her strength and raised her bruised and beaten body up enough to talk to them and perhaps protect Mamoru.  
  
"Please! My friends, please remember me!" A tear fell down her cheek, not from her physical pain, but the pain of betrayal.  
  
They looked at her and smirked then all of them hissed and opened their mouths revealing their fangs. The four sailor zombies, followed by a few others kicked them a few times and threw hard objects at them. She felt her bones breaking with every blow. Then, as they lay unable to move, the vampires plunged their fangs hungrily into their necks, ripping the skin at their neck as they did so.  
  
That was when she heard the sound of their saviors.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"World Shaking"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"   
  
The entourage of the walking dead finally left the scene all together due to the sudden attack. As Serena felt the last remaining strength in her body fading, she reached over to Mamoru and held on to his hand. His hand was cold and it laid lifeless in her own.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she stuttered as she felt hot liquid coming out of her mouth, "I love you!"  
  
Serena felt strong arms carefully pick her up, but her eyes remained on her love. Micheru leaned over to Tuxedo Kamen and felt for a pulse. With a sob she whispered, "He's dead."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Tell me if you think so, otherwise I won't continue posting it...K! love you all! Ja ne!   
  
Plus, does anyone have a better idea for a title?  



	2. DBZ

Chapter 2  
  
***  
Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews! I didn't know it would be that popular, I hope I don't let you guys down!   
  
I also really appreciate the correction of Gohan's name, silly me. But that means you guys are really reading it to notice details like that! ^.^   
  
Oops, I really didn't notice how bad a cliffhanger that was until you guys pointed it out! Gomen! I usually don't do that. ;P Thanks everyone for the suggestions, keep them coming!  
  
And, thanks for the title suggestions. They were very helpful; they really did help me come up with the title. What do you think of this title? I promise it has relevance.  
  
Am I talking too much, tell me if I am, I won't write as much next time if you think I am. ^.^'  
  
To get started: In the DBZ dimension: Takes place after Freeza. The Nameks have left. Goku came back and got Freeza. Vegeta has already become a Super Saiyan. Don't count on Trunks (:( I'm disappointed too, believe me).   
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"Who is she?" Goku asked with anger over her appearance apparent in his voice.  
  
The Z gang all sat in a room in Kami's floating home. In the middle of the room was a bed where Eternal Sailor Moon was laying unconscious. She was still beaten and bruised badly with her fuku all battered and torn, with dried bloodstains on her fuku and in her hair. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Chaozu, Yamcha and Bulma were all in the room and none of them could look at the poor girl for more then a few seconds. All they could do was glance and then grimace at seeing her in so much pain. Here was this beautiful girl who had gone through so much torture, even Vegeta wanted to go rip the heads off whoever did this to her. When Bulma had entered the room she had immediately run over to her and tried to see what she could do to help her.  
  
"She's from another dimension," Kami said, reluctant explain more.  
  
"What happened to her, and why is she here?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Apparently Garlic Jr. has escaped from the Dead Zone into her dimension. According to the Guardian of time and space, his appearance there has drastically changed the natural order of events for their dimension. If they don't stop him their future could be changed forever." He paused for a second not really wanting to go on with the rest of the information Sailor Pluto had given him when she dropped off the princess. He was about to speak more but decided to just say something else. "Sailor Pluto didn't really tell me what to do with her now that she is here, but she'll be here awhile. The timelines in our dimensions are so different that years could go by here for just one day there."  
  
"What did Garlic Jr. do to her?" asked Krillin.  
  
"It wasn't exactly him that did it to her...it was-"  
  
"The Black Water Mist" Piccolo finished for him with a scowl on his face.  
  
"That's correct. It was the Black Water Mist. She and five others were the only ones who missed being infected by the mist, one of them didn't make it..." he tapered off, not wanting to go into the gory details of Mamoru's death.  
  
"Gee," Gohan said amazed.  
  
"But who is she?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She is one of the warriors of their planet. She was attacked by her friends, which is why she is in the state she is in right now, she didn't want to hurt them back."  
  
A humph came from the corner of the room where Vegeta was leaning against the wall. Everyone just ignored him as usual.  
  
"So do we go to her dimension and stop him?" asked Goku, who was still trying to look at the ground rather at the poor girl.  
  
"I'm afraid that would be impossible. If we were to go into her dimension then we would age incredibly quickly due to the time differences in our dimension, old men wouldn't have a chance against Garlic Jr.; not to mention their atmosphere is poisonous for us."  
  
"I see. Garlic Jr. is immortal so it doesn't effect him," Bulma said understanding.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do, just wait for him to take over her world and then try and come here and take over ours? I don't know about you guys but I'm not ready to take on an entire earth's population." Goku said.  
  
"I haven't thought that far yet. Right now we're just waiting for Mr. Popo to come back with the senzu bean from Coren (I think I spelled his name wrong...)," Kami said a little nervously.  
  
"There's something you're hiding," Piccolo said accusingly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Piccolo who was glaring at Kami.  
  
When he had everyone's attention and Kami had looked down with regret, he continued, "Have you noticed the fact that she's been bitten? If you give her the senzu bean then she'll wake up and infect us all!"  
  
The people in the room exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"I noticed the bite, but she isn't infected," Kami said as if they were pulling teeth. He really didn't want to explain too much.  
  
"How come?" asked Gohan in a confused manner.  
  
Kami hesitated for a few seconds. "Because she isn't human, she's Lunarian."  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled, shocked. "That race still exists in their dimension?"  
  
"Sort of, she is the soul survivor of the Lunarian race in her dimension, I don't know much more then that," said Kami with finality in his voice. He wasn't planning on letting them, especially Vegeta, know that she was a princess and future queen of the solar system. He didn't want to risk Vegeta attempting anything.   
  
"Humph!" Vegeta said as he retreated to his corner.  
  
"Oh man! This really sucks!" Krillin said. "Gohan just got rid of that guy! He just keeps on coming back doesn't he!"  
  
"That's what happens when you're immortal," Piccolo spat.  
  
"What do you mean, Gohan just got rid of him?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean? I don't remember that," Bulma added.  
  
"Humph," Piccolo said with a half smile.  
  
"Well ah...you guys were kinda-" Gohan didn't get to finish explaining that they were running around like zombies (the blackwater mist), because Mr. Popo ran in the room out of breath, holding up the senzu bean.  
  
"I've got it!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Before he could give the senzu bean to Serena, Vegeta fazed out of his corner and fazed back in right next to Mr. Popo and grabbed the senzu bean.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku demanded, "Let him give her the bean."  
  
"If she truly is a Lunarian, then I think I'd be doing us all a favor by letting her perish." Vegeta said gruffly.   
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Tien said.  
  
"As a boy I heard a legend of the Lunarians that spoke of their great power, power that surpasses that of a super saiyan even. Not only that, it's because of the Lunarians that Saiyans turn in to ware-monkeys when they see the full moon."  
  
"Really? Isn't that a good thing for you then? I mean, isn't it your strongest form? You should thank her for letting the Saiyans transform," Krillin pointed out.   
  
"No Baldy, it isn't a good thing. Before that we could transform whenever we wanted to, without the full moon." Vegeta shot back at him, causing Krillin to lean back as far away from him as possible.  
  
Goku laughed and held out his hand to Vegeta, "Give me the senzu bean, Vegeta."  
  
Mumbling rather unkind things under his breath, Vegeta gave Goku the bean and folded his arms. All the others could pick up was something like "Baka...third class...bastard...onna." Then he said audibly, "You'll all be sorry, I know Lunarians are powerful."  
  
"If she was that powerful then she would've already been able to stop Garlic Jr., don't you think?" Goku reasoned as he placed the senzu bean in Sailor Moon's mouth. "Besides Vegeta, since when are you afraid of a girl?"  
  
Vegeta was tempted to rip off Goku's head, but as he began to verbally assault him everyone in the room shushed him as they all stared at Serena.   
  
Almost immediately after Goku had placed the senzu bean in Serena's mouth her wounds began to heal, the dried blood disappeared and bruises faded away.   
  
They all crowded around the bed she was lying on and watched her to see what would happen when she woke up.  
  
"Look, she's waking up," Bulma whispered.   
  
The people surrounding the bed leaned in closer just as the girl opened her beautiful crystal blue eyes. She blinked a few times, as if she couldn't see what was in front of her and then she opened her mouth and screamed. "MAMO-CHAN...NOOOOOOO!"  
  
The sudden outburst caused everyone around her to fall backwards covering their ears. Serena just kept on screaming as loud and as high pitched as she could until Bulma jumped up and hugged her trying to comfort her. After a short while she calmed down and everyone was able to relax.  
  
"Oh yeah, Vegeta," Krillin said, yelling to talk over the ringing in his ears. "She's really dangerous...for your ears!"  
  
*************************************************   
  
One hour later everyone was still sitting around Kami's Palace talking, it was starting to get dark. They had explained the situation to Serena and were trying to make her understand. It had taken awhile just to prove to her that they weren't going to hurt her, especially Piccolo, Kami, and Tien (cause they all look different...ah never mind :P). Once she felt safe she decided it would be better to get out of her half-there, ripped and torn fuku. When she de-transformed she was even more embarrassed to be in her pink bunny pajamas. When her cat was trying to kill her she hadn't had time to change out of them. She had turned bright red when Yamcha laughed at her.  
  
Vegeta was standing in the corner still, with his arms crossed watching Serena very carefully, studying her every move to make sure she didn't try anything. Yamcha was asleep leaning against Bulma who had her eyes half closed. Gohan and Krillin were watching Serena, very interested in the situation. Goku was trying his hardest to stay awake but wasn't doing a very good job. Piccolo was being his usual self, not saying much just listening, and pretending he wasn't interested with an unhappy look on his face. Kami was trying to explain everything.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Serena finally said after listening to Kami for a while. "This Radish (Garlic Jr.) guy collected seven dragon eggs (balls) and made a wish to be immortal? He wants to kill that little kid," she said indicating Gohan, "so he's turning everyone from my dimension into zombie/vampires so that he has a big enough army to come over here and take over the world?"  
  
"Eh, basically...he just wants to rule the world, make it suffer," Kami said.  
  
"Then what are we doing sitting around here? Since you guys are fighters why don't we just go on over to my dimension, kill Garnet (Garlic Jr.) then turn my friends back to normal?"  
  
"It really isn't that simple. You see-"  
  
Serena cut him off, "Well if you guys don't want to help that's fine, just tell me how to get back to my friends," as she said this her voice started to crack and her hand went to her neck as if it were bothering her.  
  
"If you went back you would only be wasting your life. According to the way Sailor Pluto explained your method of fighting you wouldn't stand a chance," Kami said kindly and patiently. "Your best bet is to wait for Sailor Pluto to return."  
  
"If what you say is true and our 'fighting methods don't stand a chance' against him, then Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn don't stand a chance against him," Serena reasoned with fear apparent in her voice.  
  
"I gave her our bottle of the Water of Life, and I told her how to weaken him by destroying the star. She said she would return in a half a year our time. If you wish to return with her then, be my guest, but it is not in my power to open the portal needed to get you back home."  
  
Serena nodded, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but she forced herself not to. If she was to be stuck with these strange people for a half a year while her friends suffered a half a day then she was determined to make the best of it. She turned to Gohan, who was watching her carefully, "If you beat him last time, can you please teach me?"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, you want Kakorott's little brat to teach you how to fight?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"I'm sure we can all help teach you, Gohan is still learning himself," Goku said kindly.  
  
Serena smiled for the first time that day, "Thank you so much!"  
  
Kami sighed, he wasn't sure he was happy with the way things were turning out. Just knowing Garlic Jr. was making another plot to take over the world, didn't make him too happy. "Well we can't start training tonight, I think it's time to call it a night." He said sounding old.  
  
"Oh Serena, you don't have anyplace to stay. I would be honored if you would stay with me at my house," Bulma offered, beaming at Serena.  
  
"Thank you very much," she said politely.  
  
Everyone took his or her turn to leave at that moment. Goku and Gohan left giving a few words of encouragement and jumped off the edge of Kami's house. Krillin followed doing the same. Tien and Chaozu bowed to her then left. When Yamcha's turn came, he shook her hand and kissed it. Bulma slapped him upside the head and then giggled to Serena showing there were no hard feelings. Kami wished her well and promised they would meet again soon to talk. Piccolo nodded to her and promised he would see her bright and early in the morning.   
  
Bulma shouted to Vegeta to come and started leading Serena to the edge f Kami's floating house, then she remembered she had to speak to Kami about some project she was doing and ran back to talk to him. Serena just kept on walking, at the same time looking in the sky at all the stars. She turned around and started walking backwards as she was looking for the moon. Of course she didn't know she was thousands of miles up in the air, so when she came to the end of Kami's palace she fell right off the edge.  
  
As she was falling she looked down below her, and in the light of the stars she could see clouds. 'I'm above the clouds! Oh my gosh, I'm going to die!' The only other time she had ever fallen from this high up was when Pegasus gave her wings to save Chibi-Usa, she doubted somehow he was going to show up and give her wings this time.   
  
She closed her eyes started wailing at the top of her lungs as she plummeted to the earth far below. She was falling for what seemed like forever when her decent ended abruptly. 'Am I safe? Or did I pass out?' She stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see Vegeta staring back at her.  
  
"You're a Lunarian warrior and you don't even know how to fly?" he asked amazed and cynical at the same time.  
  
Just the way he said it to her made her angry and she completely forgot how he had just saved her life. "Fly? How am I supposed to fly without wings? People don't do that where I come from!" she spat uncharacteristically back at him. (give her a break, she's had a long day)  
  
He rolled his eyes and then without warning bolted back up to Kami's. He hadn't intended on causing her to cling on him so hard, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy terrifying her so much. (aww...:D)  
  
Bulma was waiting for them, all apologies, as they made it back up. Vegeta nearly had to pry Serena off of him, she was holding on so hard. Bulma promised Serena that she wouldn't leave her again until she was comfortable by herself.   
  
"Usually I would have driven my hover car, but Kami told us it was an emergency and it was more convenient to take Vegeta," Bulma laughed. Serena was still too sick to laugh with her. "Poor thing, let's get home now, Vegeta."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, woman," Vegeta hissed as he picked up Bulma and Serena by their waists and blasted off, causing Serena to hold on for her dear life.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After Vegeta, Bulma, and Serena had made the trip back to Capsule Corp, Bulma had hurried Serena into the kitchen sure that she was famished. Once Serena had gotten over the shock of the wild ride to CC she realized she hadn't eaten all day. The thought of all that had happened only that morning caused her to almost cry so she pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"I hope you like pizza," Bulma said as she was fishing through the refrigerator.   
  
"You bet!" said Serena, her stomach grumbling just at the thought.  
  
Serena sat down at the table as Bulma set to work getting her food.   
  
She felt strange, a flood of emotions washed over her face as she became lost in her thoughts. Her mind told her she should be all beaten up but when she looked at her arms they were perfectly normal; she pictured the deep scratch Luna had given her that morning, but it was gone now. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to be alive when Mamo-chan was-She forced herself to stop thinking about it, she knew she couldn't handle it and she didn't want to start crying in front of Bulma. She changed her mind to her friends, some of them were lost, and the others were fighting for her world and their lives, it wasn't fair, Serena wanted to be there! Her face darkened with anger. How could she just sit around for a few months knowing what was going on with the ones she loved?  
  
Bulma's voice woke Serena from her thoughts, "Do you want anything Vegeta?" she asked rudely.  
  
Serena looked around the room slightly startled. She hadn't realized Vegeta had followed them into the kitchen. When her eyes fell on him she shrank. He was standing in the corner staring straight at her. 'Has he been watching me this entire time?' she wondered to herself.  
  
"Here you go," said Bulma, as she gave Serena her plate of pizza.  
  
"Thanks," said Serena immediately forgetting about everything else but her food.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
He looked down on her lying there peacefully; her golden hair spread all around her, framing her face, her long eye lashes delicately resting against her soft pink cheek. She looked so serene and beautiful asleep.  
  
'So this is a mighty Lunarian,' he thought as moved silently closer to her. He couldn't believe that this girl could have the power he'd heard of when he was a child.  
  
This was the legend he heard:  
  
Long ago, when the Saiyan race was young, a great empire ruled the universe. They were strong, like gods, but in them there was no wish for power, no wish for anything other than the well being of others.   
  
They formed moons around the planets they protected. In exchange for the peace and serenity they offered the races they protected, all they asked for was assurance that the inhabitants would be peaceful and not seek war. Under the rule of Lunarians other races lived long, peaceful and happy lives.   
  
Though there are always those who cannot accept peace. The Solarites were as powerful as gods as well, except they didn't like peace. They declared war against the Lunarians and asked all the races under the control of the Lunarians to join them against the Lunarians.  
  
The Saiyans, being power hungry and war craving, pledged allegiance to the Solarites. The Solarites were pleased with the Sayians and bestowed on them the power to change into oozarus, ware-monkeys. In this form they were nearly unstoppable and a valuable asset to the Solarite army. .   
  
The Lunarians wished to punish the Sayians for turning against them and they feared the oozarus lack of control and lack of morals. They used their power to punish the Sayians to only change into oozarus when they saw the light of the full moon. It was ironic because the Sayians had rejected the Lunarians in order to gain more power and they ended up needing them to keep their power.   
  
Eventually the Solarites and the Lunarians destroyed each other and the planets and races left behind started over.   
  
The Saiyans stayed power-hungry and were always fighting, a blessing or a curse, from their allegiance with the Solarites. They still relied upon the moon ruins left behind from the Lunarian bases to grow in power.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at her wondering if she held the power that the Lunarians of old did. He reached down and gently caressed her cheek. As his skin made contact with her smooth skin he felt her power. It was strong, and it was good. It filled his body with energy and seemed to awaken feelings he hadn't felt for a very long time (no, not those feelings...but remember that he felt strange feelings and I'll explain them later. ;)) He jerked his hand away from her and the feeling gradually faded away. He didn't have to fear her, but he'd keep his distance. He slowly backed toward the door, deciding it was safe to leave her alone. He took one last look at her beauty as he closed the door.  
  
************************************************************  
  
What do you think, should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you think? I just gotta know. Give me suggestions, corrections, anything! ^_^'  
  
In the next chapter (I'll try and have it out next weekend), We find out what's happening to our friends back in the SM dimension. Who's that hooded person that helps Garlic Jr.? Find out next time on BLACKBLOOD MIST!  
  
~Shi ------- Shigal5@aol.com (please feel free e-mail me with any questions. In fact I insist!)  



	3. Talc

Chapter 3  
  
Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was so excited when I opened my mailbox and saw all the reviews! You're awesome!  
  
Alright, to sum up the story so far. Garlic Jr. was brought into the Sailor dimension by, some mystery hooded guy. He spread his new and improved blackwater mist (I'll get into why it's improved later). Sailor Moons friends attack her and kill Mamo-chan. The outers save her before she dies and Pluto sends her to the DBZ dimension and gives her to Kami to be protected. Once they give her the senzu bean and tell her what's going on, she talks them into training her. Vegeta has heard of the Lunarians and believes that Serena is a threat. He goes into her room to kill her but when he touches her he feels her power of goodness, which stirs up feelings deep inside him, and even though it scares him, he decides that he doesn't have to kill her.   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Master Garlic," said the tall hooded figure, firmly as he bowed in front of the pipe-sized imp, Garlic Jr.  
  
"Ah yes, Talc. You've brought me good news, I hope?" Garlic Jr. asked in his raspy voice. "Have you found the one I need to posses to take over this world?"  
  
"No sire, it appears she isn't here," Talc said without fear.  
  
"She isn't here?" demanded Garlic, "I gave direct orders to all my slaves that I wanted them to get her and bring her to me!" His little raspy voice grew louder and angrier as he continued.  
  
"Yes my lord, those affected by the mist can't disobey you. There are others besides the one you seek whom were not affected by the mist. According to your slaves I have talked to, these others helped her escape when we retrieved the other one."  
  
Garlic Jr.'s eyes flashed with anger, "Who defies my power?"  
  
"The Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system. They are said to be the most powerful warriors of this dimension and they are completely loyal to their princess," Talc paused, his grin was visible through the shadows of his hood, "I believe I know the location of three of them, Master."  
  
"Well then, Talc. I believe you know what you need to do," Garlic Jr. said with a huge smile showing his yellow fangs.  
  
"Aye my lord," Talc said most pleased with his task at hand. With another small bow Talc blasted off to were he last had readings of the outers' power.  
  
Garlic Jr. watched him go, rather pleased in himself. He had been lucky to find Talc. He thought back to the depths of the Dead Zone where he had met the young demon. As soon as he had seen him he'd known that this young demon was going to be the one to free him and realize his dream of world domination and revenge on the Z fighters.  
  
Talc had been the head gatekeeper for the Dead Zone. King Yama assigned him there for being a troublemaker while guarding other realms under King Yama's supervision.   
  
Garlic Jr. had seen the restlessness in the young, and very strong, demon's eyes and had known he had to take advantage of his youth. Talc helped in Garlic Jr.'s plan for revenge; he had arranged for Garlic to take over the current dimension he was in so that they'd be strong enough to take over the planet Kami and the Z fighters guarded. All Garlic Jr. needed to do was sit back and relax, he trusted Talc that much.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Talc flew over the wasteland that used to be Tokyo. He had to admit, Garlic Jr. did have style when it came to taking over worlds. The inhabitants of Tokyo, now zombies and Garlic Jr.'s slaves, prowled the dark city searching for any destruction and mayhem they could cause.   
  
He remembered the first time he had ever met Garlic Jr. King Yama had destroyed the old Gatekeeper to the Dead Zone because he mistakenly allowed Garlic Jr. to escape with his four minions and wreak havoc over earth the first time. Talc had been assigned the new Gatekeeper because he frequently got into fights with the other guards of King Yama's world, and also because he was caught sleeping on the job one two many times. The Dead Zone was considered the place they sent the troublemaker demon guards when they made King Yama angry and he never wanted to see them anymore. If the Dead Zone didn't drive the keepers crazy, they were stuck guarding it for eternity. The only thing worse than guarding the Dead Zone for eternity, was being stuck in it.   
  
Seeing as how he and Garlic Jr. were both immortal they were around each other a lot. After centuries (time goes differently in the Dead Zone) of Garlic nagging and annoying Talc, Talc had given up and talked to him (Gatekeepers weren't allowed to talk to the inhabitants)   
  
Talc saw with Garlic Jr's help how easy it would be to use his powers to get into the real world and then bring Garlic Jr. in. Together, they could rule all the worlds, if they just got enough of an army behind them.  
  
Talc was brought out of his thoughts as he flew over the large apartment building. He noticed with a smile that it was almost the only one still standing without huge damages to it. 'Looks like I found the right place,' he thought to himself. 'Now's time for the fun to begin.'  
  
***  
  
Inside the apartment, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were all waiting for news from Setsuna. Haruka was pacing around the room impatiently; she was very angry and had a troubled look on her face. Michiru also had a troubled look oh her face because she was worried about Haruka. Hotaru was laying on the floor in the corner drawing.  
  
"How can we just sit here and wait for her to come back?" Haruka asked angrily. "I don't think Setsuna knew what she was asking when she told us to just sit here and wait for her to spread the Water of Life. We should go attack him now!"  
  
Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder to try and calm her down. Michiru's touch caused her to calm, sit down from her mad pacing, and cover her arms over her head. Michiru sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Thanks," Haruka mumbled in defeat, "I just can't get over her image in my mind," Haruka said sadly referring to when they had saved Serena.   
  
"I know, neither can I," Michiru mumbled quietly, "there is always still hope, she is alive."  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it," Talc said as he entered the room through the window.   
  
Haruka and Michiru jumped, startled from their positions on the couch, into battle stances and prepared to fight. Yet just as they were about to transform, Talc lunged at them with lightening speed and hit them, knocking their transforming pens to the ground. They both hit the wall with a thud then fell down to the ground. They stumbled to get up with their eyes wide from the amount of power that was radiating from him.   
  
"I'd stay where you are," Talc yelled as they attempted to get to their wands.   
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced up at him, holding their sides in pain from where he ran into them. Through all the pain she felt, Haruka had to laugh at what she saw. Talc was standing with a very angry Hotaru under his right arm with his left palm pointed at them.   
  
"If you try anything, the girl gets it."  
  
As he said this Hotaru had reached into her pocket and taken out her transformation pen, wand thingy and yelled out, "Saturn Star Power!"   
  
Talc dropped her as she started glowing and went through her transformation. While he was distracted, Haruka and Michiru lunged and grabbed their pens.  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
Just as Talc's eyes recovered from the bright lights of the transformation, he was hit by their attacks.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attacks hit their targets right on. Sailor Uranus smirked with finality, certain that they were victorious.  
  
Once the effects of their attacks faded, all three scouts stared with their mouths a gape with what they saw.  
  
There standing in front of them was Talc, completely unharmed, with his arms folded in front of him. He was acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Maybe we should start over," he said with amusement in his deep voice. "My name is Talc, and I'm here for your Princess."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Uranus spat at him. Neptune and Saturn nodded in agreement.  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't have to be this way," Talc said, then he paused and smirked, "Wait, no I didn't this is exactly how I was hoping things would turn out."  
  
Without another word he lunged, faster than the eye could see, at Uranus and started sending lightening fast punches and kicks into her.   
  
She grunted with every impact and tried to defend herself, but it was hopeless he was too fast and too strong.   
  
"Uranus!" Neptune screamed as she ran blindly to her lover and attempted to attack Talc. Then he started the attacks on her, he was taking them both on and they couldn't even hit him. It was obvious that they weren't going to last much longer and with a cry of rage, Saturn swung her silence glaive at Talc. She was stopped in midair and stared in amazement as he held the blade in his hand without it even making a scratch. He then flung her into the wall with no effort at all.   
  
With that he stopped his attacks. Neptune and Uranus were on the floor in a lot of pain, and Saturn was unconscious in the corner.  
  
"Ok, one more time," Talc said calmly, not even out of breath. "Where is the bloody Princess?"  
  
Uranus let out a cocky little laugh that was full of pain. Talc leaned down closer to her to hear what she had to say. "You'll never find her," she rasped.  
  
"She isn't here," Neptune added painfully.  
  
"Ah, crap!" Talc cursed when he realized what they were implying. Just what he wanted to do, fight the Z warriors. He had hoped that he would have had a whole army of about ten million zombies behind him when he had to go up against Goku and all them. But what was he worrying about? He was a Gatekeeper from the other realm! He had power that the mortal world had never set eyes on!  
  
With that on his mind he blasted off to tell Garlic Jr. the bad news.  
  
"You ok?" Uranus asked her love.  
  
"I feel like was hit by ten big rigs in a row," she said as she gathered up strength to reach over for Uranus's hand. "You?"  
  
"More like twenty," she said with a little laugh.  
  
"What do we do now?" Neptune asked worriedly, "He knows where the princess is now."  
  
"I don't know, Setsuna seemed pretty confident in the abilities of the people she's with," Uranus said a lot more confidently than she felt.  
  
"He doesn't stand a chance against the princess," Saturn said standing above the other two sailors, and surprising them. "I know somehow she'll be much stronger than he when they fight."  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune exchanged glances as they lay flat on their backs. "How does she do that?"  
  
***  
  
Talc landed in front of the impatient Garlic Jr. and bowed low.   
  
"Well, where is she?" Garlic Jr. demanded.   
  
"She is in the other dimension," Talc said firmly, looking at the ground.  
  
"What!?!" Garlic Jr. fumed. "Alright then, go get her."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Talc said rising to go.  
  
"Wait, Talc," Garlic Jr. stopped him firmly, "Don't harm them, I want to have the pleasure of ripping them open myself. Do what ever you want to get her, just make sure she gets here alive. I can't have this world if I don't have her!"  
  
"Of course, My Lord."   
  
Talc turned to a strangely formed wall and chanted a few words. Almost immediately a swirling black and purple portal opened up and Talc jumped in. The portal closed behind him, leaving Garlic Jr. alone as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Don't fail me Talc," Garlic Jr. said almost chewing the words. "I want to get my revenge all myself."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(Ok now back to the DBZ dimension. Talc won't be appearing for a few months because I'm staring off right where I left off last time we were here. Remember the huge time difference. I just wanted you to be in suspense, knowing he was going to come for Serena. :))  
  
  
The next morning Serena woke up to Bulma shaking her to get her up. At first she didn't remember where she was but when the sleep faded she remembered. She remembered everything.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at Serena amazed. "Boy! It sure is hard to wake you up!" Serena had to laugh at the way Bulma said that. Bulma continued, "It's time for you to go meet the others so you can be trained, lets go get some breakfast fast! You're going to be late.  
  
"Some thing's never change," Serena mumbled as she quickly rolled out of bed and put on the clothes that Bulma had given her. She glanced in the mirror to make as she was leaving the room. She wore baby blue sparring pants with a tight little white tank top. Her hair was up in her ondangos, for some reason she was reminded of Mamo-chan when she saw her 'dumplings.'  
  
"Hurry Serena," Bulma called again. Serena took one last glance and then blasted at what she felt was the speed of light, toward the front door where Bulma was waiting for her. As she almost neared it she almost fell flat on her face as Vegeta ran by her ten times faster than she was going. 'Wow,' she thought amazed by his power.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! I didn't know you were going," Bulma said causing him to scowl. "It would be ten times faster and more convenient if you just took her to meet the others.  
  
Serena and Vegeta both became wide eyed and started complaining.   
  
Bulma held her hands up in the air demanding silence. When the other two had shut up she said, "Vegeta, it's not like she's heavy or anything, and you're going there anyway. And, Serena, you have to get used to flying, that's probably the first thing they're going to teach you. Besides, I just started working on a new invention last night and I haven't had any sleep I've been so excited about it. So you two just go."  
  
"Ok," Serena sighed in defeat.   
  
"Great, well then, you two have fun," Bulma beamed at them.  
  
"Alright..." Serena said still nervous, nothing in what she'd heard about today was her definition of fun.  
  
"Oh, come on then!" Vegeta hissed impatiently. He grabbed her by the waist in one quick movement and then blasted into the air. Serena let out a little cry and then clung on his waist for her dear life.  
  
'Here we go...' Serena thought.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tada! Please review and I'll have the next chapter next week! So Review.   
  
I think I'm going on vacation tomorrow, fun stuff. So I'll have like a 12 hr. car ride to plan out more of the story. You think an 18 year old who's going to college in September, wouldn't have to go on vacation with my parents anymore. When I try to explain that to my Dad he thinks I don't want to spend time with them anymore. I say I want to spend time with them just not doing what he thinks is fun. I mean how fun is it going to the middle of the Arizona desert and hiking around all day looking for bugs? My dad collects butterflies. Anyway, my mom said I don't have to go but now I feel bad...that's why I said I think I'm going. I really don't want to miss the new episodes of Card Captors that comes out Saturday morning! Plus my friend's having a graduation party! I think those two things are more important right? I guess I could just rent the subtitled version of Card Captors Saruka...and I could have a party later and see all my friends before we go to college, but I can also do more with my parents later! Oh well so sorry about telling you all my problems!   
  
Uh...*looks around nervously at everyone staring at her likes she's crazy* K! see you next time!!!! Review, por favor.  



	4. Training

Chapter 4  
  
Shi  
  
Hello all. Thanks again for reviewing, you help me go on.   
  
Silly me, in the rush of trying to get the last chapter out I put it in the wrong section! Oops, this is not a GW crossover. Thanks for telling me; I would have never noticed I did that. And I have spelling errors? How embarrassing! Thanks for warning me, I'll try and be more careful. *Mumbles about the 'invent-a-spelling' her first grade teachers taught her*  
  
Ok, last time we learned about Talc, the bad person who is going to try and get Serena in the DBZ world. He's powerful and not quite sane. Oh, and no Serena hasn't learned to fly yet, the 'blasting' Serena did was just a fast run...I guess...^_^'. Vegeta takes Serena to train with the others.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
The flight was only a few minutes, but to Serena it felt like hours. By the time Vegeta and her landed she was an unhealthy greenish color. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan were waiting in the clearing when they got there and Goku and Gohan greeted her warmly.  
  
"Wow! You look just as green a Piccolo!" Goku said amazed.   
  
Piccolo only scowled at his friend's outburst. "All right Blondie, are you ready to start your training now?" he asked rudely.  
  
She was taken aback at how rude he was being to her, but then thought to herself, 'Ok Serena, now's the time to get serious. No being a crybaby, air head. This is for your world, for your friends, and for Mamo-chan.' Serena took a few huge breaths of fresh air to ease the sick feeling she had in her stomach and nodded, "I'm ready."  
  
"Great!" Goku beamed rubbing his hands together happily. He thought to himself for a few seconds and his whole face became a mirror of concentration.  
  
"How about we start with you showing us how you fight, then we can work from there," Gohan said shyly.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Goku exclaimed, patting his son on the back nearly knocking him over.  
  
Serena nodded and everyone cleared the sunny, flower-filled meadow to give her room. Vegeta scowled and went under a tree and sat down with his legs and arms crossed, this was what he was interested in, but he didn't want to show his caution about her power. Piccolo watched every move the petite girl made, scrutinizing every movement she made to find her weaknesses and strong points. Goku and Gohan waited patiently for her to begin, looking a little bit excited.  
  
Serena took another deep breath and brought out her white heart broach with little wings from her pocket and held it up into the air.  
  
"Moon Eternal Makeup!" she screamed as the flashing ribbons and bright lights engulfed her. The Z fighters were amazed and surprised by the show, and even more amazed when her power level skyrocketed, before they hadn't sensed anything from her and now she was almost as powerful as Krillin.  
  
"Wow," Gohan said amazed once she was all done transforming and stood in front of them in one of her classic poses, he hadn't expected her to actually have any power; not to mention, that little skirt with the long legs hanging out.  
  
Goku just stared in confusion, "If I hadn't of seen it myself, I never would have believed she was the same person, she looks somehow different." (You know how the scouts magically look different when they're transformed.)  
  
"Now do you want to see how I attack?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked Goku.  
  
Goku and the others nodded seriously and held their breaths as they waited for whatever else she had up her sleeve.   
  
Eternal Sailor Moon took out her Power Tier and got ready for her attack. Aiming her wand to a huge pile of boulders in one corner of the meadow, she yelled out, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Thousands of bright colored butterflies floated out of nowhere and flew straight into the rocks, shredding them as they made contact; then a ray of rainbow shot out from the tier and moon dusted the boulders and even the ground surrounding them, leaving a huge hole in the earth.  
  
Once her attack was complete she looked at the others proudly to see how impressed they were with her attack. "Impressed" maybe isn't the best word to use for their reactions, though. Goku and Gohan appeared as if they were trying to hold back their laughter. And, Vegeta just looked on slightly in shock, and slightly disappointed.  
  
"That has to be the most...ah, creative attack I've ever seen..." Goku said trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.  
  
Serena started to get a little angry with them. Why were they laughing at her? That happened to be one of her most powerful attacks without using the full power of her crystal.   
  
Piccolo floated over to Eternal Sailor Moon, unimpressed by her little light show. He stared at her for a few seconds, causing her to become uncomfortable. Finally he spoke, and nearly startled her out of her boots. "What is the source of your power?" he asked her gruffly.  
  
Vegeta for her answer with interest, this was something he wanted to know the answer to as well. Something wasn't clicking; if she was a Lunarian she should have much more power then that.  
  
Sailor Moon up at the floating Piccolo confused of what he was asking her, and obviously a tad bit intimidated. After thinking the situation over she cautiously opened her broach and held up the silver imperium crystal. "This is the Silver Imperium Crystal, it draws power from the moon. It is my birthright to control its power and keep peace in the world," she said proudly.   
  
Piccolo smirked at her. "I thought that's what you would say," he said accusingly, in a matter of fact way that made her feel small.   
  
"I'll have you know that this is the most powerful crystal in the universe," Serena said proudly, putting it back into her broach. Once Serena had put the crystal back, Piccolo grabbed the broach from her, causing her to detransform in a pile of ribbons. Eventually the ribbons turned back into her clothes from before. "HEY!" she said trying to grab it back from him.  
  
He moved his hand out of her reach lightening fast, faster than Serena could watch. "No you don't," Piccolo said putting the crystal into his pocket, "you can have it back when you can take it back" he said with a smirk.  
  
Serena glared at Piccolo and mentally shot lightening rays from her eyes at him. "Then what do you propose I fight with?" she demanded from him, her voice icy.  
  
"Humph, this crystal alone doesn't have any power. All it does is channel the power inside of you, so you can use your power. But crystals aren't needed to channel the powers from within you; all they do is limit the amount you can give. The true power comes from within you, not the crystal, and not the moon. We don't even have a moon here," Piccolo said, his eyes never leaving hers, never flinching.  
  
She looked at him amazed, all these years she had thought the crystal had the real power and she only had power to control the crystal; how could she believe otherwise? But he had her attention now.  
  
"So what do I do?" she asked.  
  
"I think she needs to learn how to fly first," Gohan piped up.  
  
"Good point," Goku agreed, "I'll show her!"  
  
Serena nervously glanced over to Vegeta who was sitting, unmoving in the same position he had been when they had gotten there. 'At least he won't have to fly me anymore,' She thought.  
  
***  
  
The flying lesions were very interesting. First, Goku and Gohan tried to explain the feeling of weightlessness flying entailed, but that didn't really help. All her past flying experiences consisted of wings; she couldn't imagine the feeling of flying all by herself. They told her to close her eyes and will her self to float off the ground. That didn't work. Finally, Goku took Serena up into the air and held her hand as he flew with her.   
  
Serena closed her eyes put her arms out straight to the sides and imagined she was flying, as Goku had instructed. She did this for a while and felt like it was getting her nowhere until Goku exclaimed encouragingly, "Wow! You're doing great, Serena. It's like you were born flying."  
  
Serena opened her eyes with his praise and noticed that he was now over ten feet away from her and she was flying...all by herself!  
  
With that realization, Serena opened her mouth and began to scream. She stopped flying and promptly plummeted to the ground. Goku looked at her falling body in surprise, wondering what he had said wrong, then jolted down to catch up with her.  
  
"Stop screaming!" he yelled to her, trying to talk over her screams.   
  
She gradually stopped screaming and looked over to him with surprise. She begged him to help her stop falling. "Please, Goku! I'm going to be a moon pancake!"  
  
"Oh come on, Serena, you can do it! You were doing just fine all by yourself. Just visualize yourself not falling anymore and have your will hold you up.  
  
Serena was getting really tired of "visualizing" everything, but she did as she was told and closed her eyes. Only seconds before they would have hit the ground, Serena stopped herself from falling, and was floating. Her hair was a bit messed up, and she was slightly shaking but she was flying!  
  
"Ok! Great job. Now slowly open your eyes, but don't stop willing yourself to be flying," Goku said happily, from right beside her.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked at Goku with intense concentration in her expression. Eventually, once she got used to the feeling she was able to stop concentrating as much and was able to just float almost effortlessly.   
  
"Great! See that wasn't so bad! Came pretty close though," Goku said with relief.  
  
Serena finally looked down from where they had been floating since she caught herself from falling. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that she was only five feet from the ground. She had been five feet from certain death. When she saw this her brain finally gave up on her and she fainted, falling the rest of the way to the ground.   
  
Goku almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her fall the rest of the way to the ground and land with a thud. He sweat dropped and slowly floated down to pick her up. "Not bad for your first try."  
  
With Serena safely in his grasp, Goku blasted off toward the meadow where the others were waiting for them.  
  
***  
  
Once Serena had woken up, quite embarrassed of course, the fighters had decided to call it a night. As Serena was saying thank you and goodbye to everyone Vegeta got impatient with her and decided he couldn't wait for her any longer. He didn't even tell them he was going as he blasted off toward CC.   
  
Serena watched him go unhappily. "There's no way I can keep up with him going that fast..."  
  
"It's ok, Serena, my dad and I will take you home," Gohan said reassuringly.   
  
"Thanks, Gohan," she replied.   
  
"Wait," Piccolo said firmly as they were starting to fly away. "I think she should stay with me a few days. I think I know a way for her to find her real power."  
  
"Ok!" Goku said happily. "You're really lucky, Serena. Piccolo is the best teacher, right Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Ok then, you got it, Piccolo. We'll stop by Bulma's and tell her where she is," Goku said with a little wave as he blasted off at lightening speed in the direction Vegeta had gone in. Gohan waved and winked kindly at Serena; he had some idea what she was in for. Then, he blasted off, following his father.  
  
Serena watched them go with a feeling of helplessness. 'Now what?' she wondered as she glanced at Piccolo and gulped loudly.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Blondie? He asked her with a smirk.  
  
Serena nodded slowly.  
  
"Good, lets get going," he said as he jumped into the air and started flying in the opposite direction the others flew in.   
  
She quickly jumped into the air and tried to follow him. Her flying was shaky and she kept on dropping a few feet and then going up again and the dropping again. She had to close her eyes just to keep herself from falling.   
  
"Look, Blondie," Piccolo said from in front of her, "if you're going to keep your eyes closed you won't be able to see where you're going. Just relax and let it flow naturally"  
  
Serena let out the air she had been holding in her lungs the entire time. After she felt more relaxed she opened her eyes and watched where she was going. Slowly her flying became much more steady and she was able to keep up with the slow pace Piccolo was keeping in front of her.  
  
They flew for about forty-five minutes. Piccolo gradually picked up speed as he went when he figured Serena could handle it. They finally landed in a beautiful valley near a wondrous waterfall. Exotic trees covered the valley like a green blanket. Birds could be heard singing, and animals were playing happily. Serena looked around, taking it all in. "It's so peaceful," she said in an awed tone.  
  
"That's the point," Piccolo said to her roughly. "Now, I want you to sit down and relax." When Serena looked at him confused he added, "We're going to meditate. You'll be able to look inside yourself and find your true power."  
  
Serena was reminded of Rei. Countless times Serena had watched her friend kneel in front of her fire and pray to it. Serena had always wondered how she was able to see visions of the future or any danger that threatened the scouts; she had never thought such insight was possible for her to do; she was so different from Rei. Rei was more patient and wise than she had ever been.  
  
"It's easy when you know how to," Piccolo said, seeming to read her thoughts. "Do what I do and what I tell you to do, I'll guide you to where you need to go."  
  
Serena nodded and followed his actions of sitting down cross-legged and closing her eyes. Now that they were alone she was seeing a whole new side to Piccolo, he wasn't as mean as she had originally thought.  
  
As Serena listened and obeyed Piccolo's instructions, she was led into her deep consciousness, after awhile she could no longer hear his voice, no longer hear anything.   
  
She mentally traveled thousands of light years away. She passed thousands of moons, large and small. As she moved on, her mind traveled through the ages, far into the past, and she saw the moons inhabited by a nation of strong and noble people.   
  
Her mind traveled onto one of the moons into another body. She was able to see into space where she had just come from, there was a battle. She saw explosions coming closer and closer to the moon she was on. The Lunarians around her prepared for battle, their faces firm and determined, all were ready to defend their way.   
  
She was only a watcher. In the body she looked out from she felt the surging power flow through her. It was more powerful then anything she had ever felt before. The body she was in was accustomed to the amount of power but Serena was in intense pain...more pain than she felt when she was using the full power of her crystal. If she had been there more then mentally she would have died a thousand times over from the energy she felt.   
  
The energy became more real to her as he mind grew accustomed to it, soon she felt another power, but this power was not from the Lunarians, it was coming from the approaching battle in space. Soon thousands of red-glowing beings in full battle array, and hatred on their faces, were visible as they attacked the moon. The power Serena felt was no more, and no less than the power she was beginning to recognize as her own; but this other power was evil.   
  
Serena watched as the two forced crashed together in battle, white hair and silver eyes against orange hair and red eyes. As the attacks were flung between one side and the other, neither side had the upper hand.   
  
Serena watched and felt as the two sides destroyed each other and all that was left was the ruin of the battlefield, the moon.  
  
Serena's mind traveled back in time and space to the valley with the waterfall where her body had remained.   
  
***  
  
Piccolo was so shocked; he didn't want to believe his eyes nor his senses. He couldn't comprehend what he had just witnessed.   
  
Once Serena had successfully started to meditate Piccolo had watched her carefully, making sure to be aware of any changes she went through. It didn't seem to be working, and after Piccolo had been watching her patiently for over five hours he almost thought she might have fallen asleep instead of meditating.   
  
That was when the surge of insanely, powerful, and wild power burst from the small seated form of Serena. The entire valley shook and Piccolo was thrown three miles to the other end of the valley and had hit the cliffs with full force almost knocking him out. The valley continued to shake and Piccolo struggled to fly back to Serena to try to stop her out of control power from destroying everything.   
  
As he neared her glowing form, he saw that her hair had changed from gold to white and it was whirling madly around her seated form, her face and body hadn't moved at all; her head was still bowed and her face was still relaxed.   
  
Slowly the valley stopped shaking, as Serena seemed to get control of the power that had been awakened from inside of her. Her power calmed down, but didn't disappear. Piccolo had never felt anything like it before, so pure, yet so powerful.   
  
All he could do was wait. As night came she finally woke up from her vision. He saw the glowing girl's eyes open, they were now silver. Serena blinked a few times and her hair changed back to golden and her eyes returned to clear blue.   
  
She then collapsed to the ground, exhausted from all that she had witnessed and the changes she had just gone through.  
  
Piccolo went over to her and picked her up. She appeared to be just an average girl again. He felt no power coming from her but he knew it was there. Now that her power had been awakened, all he had to do was teach her to use it.   
  
************************************************************  
  
Was that ok? I really want to know what you think.  
  
Just in case you were confused, the vision Serena had was of the battle between the Lunarians and the Solarites. The one talked about in chapter 2. It happened thousands of years before in the DBZ dimension.   
  
If there is anything else you're confused about mention it in your review and I'll address it next time, or you can just e-mail me at Shigal5@aol.com.   
  
I hope it wasn't too boring, and I know Serena fainted too many times, but wouldn't you if you were in her position?  
  
Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Ja ne!  
  
~Shi  



	5. night terrors

Chapter 5 ~ Nightmares  
  
By: Shi  
  
Summary of story so far: Garlic Jr. is in the Sailor dimension with help from a demon named Talc. He spread his new Blackwater Mist and infected all of Serena's friends except for Mamoru and the outer senshi. Pluto sends Serena to the DBZ dimension. The DBZ gang agrees to help train Serena. Garlic Jr. sends Talc to get Serena. Last chapter: Serena learned how to fly and then meditated with Piccolo to find her inner power. And on to chapter 5!  
  
********************************  
  
Training with Piccolo was no walk in the park. Every morning they woke up before the sun came out and trained nonstop until Serena was so tired she almost passed out. Then, she would collapse in the little grass bed Piccolo had given her, and sleep until dawn when they started training again.   
  
When they fought, Piccolo criticized every move she made and always said she wasn't trying her best, even though she felt her body would give out on her if she pushed any harder. He worked her until she cried then he criticized her weakness for crying. Even though she knew from her vision that she had a great amount of power inside her, and she had begun to learn how to tap into the power, she couldn't reach the level she had felt when she had her vision of the war between the Lunarian warriors and Solarites.  
  
This tight and tiring schedule went on for about a month; Serena learned a lot about how to fight and about herself.   
  
At first Serena was ready to give up. She put out so much effort and without fail Piccolo would say she wasn't trying hard enough. He told her endless times that she would never be able to help her friends.   
  
She couldn't stand him and she couldn't understand why nice people like Goku and Gohan thought so highly of him. After a week, however, she found out that he really did care about her and it made her understand why he was pushing her so hard.   
  
"Why are you treating me this way? You said you wanted to help me but you're only trying to hurt me," Serena accused of Piccolo after a particularly excruciating day of sparing. As usual she was in deep pain and completely drained of all energy, while he acted like he had just gone for a walk in the park.  
  
Piccolo only stared at her for a few minutes, not saying anything. He was sure that only with the full use of the power, she had shown when she was meditating, could she defeat Garlic Jr. and his minions, if even then. He knew she needed complete discipline over her actions and emotions, otherwise she would lose and she would never save her world.   
  
Serena had almost begun to believe that he hadn't heard her and that he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. "I push only as hard as I know you can handle. That's the only way for you to get to your power. You may think you're using all your power and trying your best but I know that you are capable of more. You need to reach your full power. You can barely even throw a decent ki blast! You need more to save your world."   
  
Serena was nearly shocked. She had begun to think that he was getting some sick pleasure form watching her suffer through these training sessions. Now she new he was only trying to prepare her for what he knew lay in the future for her. "Do you really think I can?" she asked him thoughtfully, "I've been trying so hard, I don't think I'll ever be strong enough. It just isn't in my nature to fight this way..."  
  
Piccolo appeared to consider what she had just said; he was reminded of earlier when Serena had just arrived. He had sensed that Kami was hiding something about her, something that was relevant in Serena's case. Then there was Serena herself. She was not a normal person. Being raised on earth, Piccolo never really took interest in earthlings, he considered them all the same, selfish and fake; all except Goku that is. Goku changed his life, with his innocence and love for life and others; Piccolo was able to see a new side to earthlings, which was when he found a new side to himself.  
  
Serena was a lot like Goku. She was innocent of the worldly things around her yet she was determined to save others and would go against all odds to help anyone.   
  
Serena had a small idea about how strong Garlic Jr. was, partly from her experience in her world before she came to this dimension, and part of it was all she had heard of Garlic Jr and his plans once she was here. With her knowledge of her enemy she worked her hardest to be able to meet those odds, Piccolo could see her effort in everything she did. He didn't make his training easy and not once did she threaten to give up, complain though she did.   
  
He also got a sense of her pure heart. One day while they were sparing, soon after she had discovered how to use ki blasts, she had refused to do a counter attack against Piccolo because she saw a baby bunny sitting on the ground below him. If she had countered his attack to throw it off of her, then she might have hit the bunny, so she took the blow face on. This was not a virtue Piccolo recommended of warriors; especially with what she had coming to her with Garlic Jr., but it mystified him all the same.  
  
Then there was the uneasiness Piccolo had sensed with Kami when Serena had arrived. Piccolo had always been aware to a point of the workings of Kami's mind; and he could tell that Kami had been hiding something about her. He decided to find out more about her, as he had to train her.  
  
"According to Vegeta, Lunarians are very strong warriors," Piccolo said.  
  
Serena was taken back, how did Vegeta know anything about Lunarians? "That may be true, but it's more of a 'fight only when you have to,' kind of thing."  
  
"Some might call that a waste of power," Piccolo said trying to bait her still.  
  
"Not at all," Serena said defensively, "we protect the innocent and try to keep peace and happiness, and love."  
  
Piccolo had to grunt a laugh. "And so one little Lunarian defends earth for love, peace and happiness? What gives you the authority to do this?"  
  
"I'm not doing it all by myself, my friends are there," she said starting to get emotional thinking about the ones she loved and missed so much, "they're from other planets too, like you...except they don't look like you. Besides, I was born to protect the innocent, it's my birth right and responsibility."  
  
"Simply because you're Lunarian?"  
  
"No, because I'm my mother's daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she said proudly, before she had thought about what she was saying.  
  
Piccolo stared at her shocked, and he wasn't shocked very often. 'This girl? A princess?' he thought as he looked at her bruised arms, legs and face, her hair was all over the place and her eyes were tired...she didn't look much like a princess, and she wasn't rude and full of herself like the only other royalty he knew, (Vegeta).   
  
She had always made it a point not to tell people who she was but since she had already let the cat out of the bag she decided to tell him all about herself and her world. She told him about the Moon Kingdom and how it was destroyed, leaving out certain sore spots concerning a certain prince of the earth. She told him how her friends and her were reborn in the future and grew as warriors to defeat such evilness as Beryl, Prince Diamond, Pharaoh 90, Queen Nethalania (horribly spelled wrong), and Galaxia/Chaos, and then about her future as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
For a while Piccolo didn't say any thing as he considered what she had said, then he voiced his thoughts to Serena. "Now I see why Kami kept this from the group."  
  
Serena looked at him curiously.  
  
He didn't feel like speaking of his favorite Saiyan prince so he just shook his head and moved on. "Well then, that was an interesting story, but don't think I'll go easier on you just because you're a princess. Actually, since you have to rule an entire planet, I suggest we work even harder."  
  
She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't think she could handle any more of their training. He burst out laughing at the look on her face. His uncharacteristic action made her even more worried; it wasn't often that he smiled. Then without warning Piccolo's eyes narrowed at her, and before she knew what he was doing, he gathered up a huge ki ball and threw it right at her.   
  
Despite her tired muscles she rolled out of the way and landed in a fighting stance next to the rock she'd been sitting on. Right away Piccolo was on her throwing kick after kick, punch after punch. Serena tried her best to meet his advances and protect herself. After their discussion she no longer held a grudge for him and his harsh tactics, but this was pushing it rather far, she was about to collapse with exhaustion from their long day of training.  
  
She was once again reminded of her friends and how they needed her, and then she thought about how Piccolo felt she would never be able to help them if she didn't push herself harder. Serena felt a new strength surging through her veins; it felt sort of like her friends were behind her, that they had faith in her. They were so far away and it didn't make sense.   
  
No matter where the new hope came from, Serena used it to it's fullest. Soon Piccolo's attacks seemed to be coming slower and slower, for the first time in the week they had been training together she was able to get her own hits in, without him letting her.  
  
As they continued attacking each other Piccolo started to smirk. Finally she was learning. Soon, Serena's punches and kicks were going faster and faster, and Piccolo was forced to move up to the next level just to keep up with her.   
  
Serena sensed his power growing to keep ahead of her. And again she found more power somewhere inside herself and pushed herself to get stronger and stronger.   
  
Piccolo sensed her continuing power level rising with glee. As it kept growing, while their fight was getting even more in-depth, Piccolo felt she was ready for the big time. He shot up into the air at amazing pace; Serena was not far behind him. As he flew up he charged up a huge ki blast to throw at her, and hopefully surprise her.  
  
As his blast reached it's full potential he turned to let it loose on her. 'This one's going to hurt,' he thought proudly to himself as he unleashed the huge burning ball of light on the young princess.   
  
Right as the blast was about to make contact with Serena, she fazed out and fazed back in on the other side of the energy ball, and right in front of Piccolo to hit him hard in the face.   
  
Piccolo was surprised by the blow and when he turned back to her he saw that Serena was equally surprised by her own actions. It was the first time she'd done that.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
After their month together, Piccolo and Serena returned to Capsule Corps. Serena had made huge ground in her skills as a fighter, and though Piccolo said he was barely satisfied with her progress, he could hardly keep up with her anymore.   
  
Neither of them admitted it but they'd become good friends while they were training. Piccolo would never admit how proud he was of his pupil; once she started to learn a new technique, she'd mastered it before he even finished teaching it to her. He decided to stop training her when she was soon enjoying their sparing sessions more than he was, and she was fairing better than he was. He knew that he could no longer offer her any help...it was up to the stronger fighters than him to train her now: Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku.  
  
Piccolo made Serena promise that she would train as much as possible with the others to sharpen her skills. She planned to do this even if she had to drag competitors kicking and screaming. Now that she had learned how to fight, she loved doing it.  
  
With her return, Bulma called everyone over to CC to have lunch and discuss the next step of the plan, and just to welcome Serena back. Everyone was there, Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chi-chi, Chaozu, and Serena.  
  
Serena was so happy to see real food again. The berries nuts and grass Piccolo had been feeding her the past month was just not enough. She'd almost out shined Goku when the food came. Everyone was sitting around the table, laughing and talking. Serena shared many stories of the training between her and Piccolo. The others wouldn't have believed all that she told them concerning her abilities, if it weren't for the fact that they had been feeling her power level for the past month.   
  
At first, during the time she had her vision, they were all worried that some new enemy was closing in on earth, but Goku had contacted Piccolo through telekinesis and asked him what was going on. So they knew it was her. Piccolo often looked on proudly as she told some of the stories, when she learned to us her ki blasts, when she learned to faze in and out, when she learned to power up to the next level, and the next and the next...  
  
During the time when they were talking, Vegeta walked in; Serena had been told that he was busy training so he couldn't come to the luncheon. When he entered the room, the atmosphere turned tense. A lot of the people stopped laughing and having fun and just started whispering. Serena was confused by what was going on, she didn't understand why his entrance caused such a change.   
  
She saw a strange expression cross his face then it returned to his usual scowl. As he started to turn to leave, she noticed that there weren't any extra seats at the table.   
  
Serena quickly got up out of her seat, "Vegeta, here you go, I'm done eating now, you can have my seat."  
  
He just glanced over at her and left the room without saying one word to her. She sat back down deflated.   
  
"It's ok, Serena. You'll just have to get used to Vegeta," Goku said reassuringly.   
  
"That pinecone head's real sourpuss," Yamcha, said jokingly.  
  
"He still scares me, no matter how good you guys say he is," Chaozu said in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"He's just a stuck up jerk, don't worry about him," Tien said seriously.  
  
Serena instantly felt sorry for Vegeta. But, what had he done that was so bad that made all the people that welcomed her warmly treat him so harshly? As she was pondering this issue, the people around her grew silent.   
  
"Serena?" someone said, knocking her out of her little world.  
  
Her head popped up and looked at everyone, they were all staring at her, "Uh...sorry bout' that. What happened?"  
  
They all laughed at her expense. "I asked you if you wanted to spar..." Goku said to her.  
  
"Oh... Um, I'm sort of tired today, I was hoping to just rest a bit... How about tomorrow?" she answered him trying not to hurt his feelings.  
  
He looked kind of disappointed for a few seconds but then his face lighted up. "Sure! That sounds great. Gohan and I will be her bright and early." Goku said happily, as he stood up.  
  
"After breakfast of course," Chi-chi reminded him, "and after Gohan finishes his homework." She looked at Goku with threatening eyes, then turned to Serena and smiled sweetly. Serena had to giggle at this display. Here was the strongest man in the universe, according to Piccolo, and his wife was bossing him around. Yeah Chi-chi!  
  
Gohan looked unhappy with this bit of news, he really wanted to see how Serena was getting along, not to mention his mother was embarrassing him. "But Mom..." he whined.  
  
"No 'buts.' We can go and get it started now so that you can be done on time," Chi-chi suggested.  
  
Gohan and Goku jumped up, grabbed Chi-chi, and waved quick thanks as they blasted out the window.  
  
Serena laughed half-heartedly, she still couldn't get Vegeta's look out of her mind. It almost seemed as if he was hurt by they way the others received him; though he didn't seem the type to get hurt easily.  
  
Soon the rest of the fighters followed, saying they too would be back the next day. Piccolo smirked at her when he left to which she happily smiled in return. When everyone else was gone, it was only Serena and Bulma. Bulma stood up and mumbled something about needing to work on a project.  
  
"Wait...Bulma, can I ask you something?" Serena asked her quietly, almost as if she didn't want to be asking.  
  
"Sure, no problem. What's up?" Bulma asked cheerfully.  
  
"How come no one likes Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma's face went through a mixture of emotions, angry, regretful, sad, and annoyed as she thought how she could explain Vegeta to Serena. Finally, she sighed and said, "When he arrived on earth he did a lot of bad things, killed a lot of people. Then he left and came back after they defeated Frieza and all of a sudden he's 'good.' But, he's still bad, or at least he acts that way sometime. I can see the good in him sometimes and he's helped us out of some scrapes but he's so darn arrogant I get frustrated and don't even want to try and see the good in him any more. I think it's the same with the others. I'm sure most of us aren't sure if he'll stay good or if he'll double-cross us when he has an opportunity. I think that's what you mean by not liking him, we really just don't trust him."   
  
Serena nodded. Even if he was arrogant, she wasn't going to give up on him. She saw the disappointment in his eyes and knew that he wasn't bad, maybe just misunderstood. Perhaps he gave up a long time ago...it was just something she felt from him. Even though he did purposely scare her to death when ever she was around him.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma. That makes sense."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled, then said a quick, "I'll see you at dinner," and walked out the door.  
  
Left alone, Serena thought of what she should do. Resolutely, she got up and left the room to seek out Vegeta. As she walked down the halls of Capsule Corps trying to find him she tried to think of how she would approach him. She shouldn't get mad at him, no matter how he acts, she knew that; she would only be like everyone else. She should also try her hardest not to show any fear...but isn't that what you're supposed to do when you come face to face with a tiger?  
  
She went to the room she knew to be his from the first night she was in the DBZ dimension. She pasted on her most cheerful face and turned the handle to the door.   
  
It was locked.  
  
She frowned, and then knocked.  
  
No answer.   
  
She frowned again, and then knocked again, harder this time.  
  
No answer.  
  
Her face turned into a frustrated look of hatred for the door that wouldn't answer her. She balled her hands into tight fists and drummed them as hard as she could. If the door weren't such a high quality door, it would have been torn to pieces by then.   
  
"Ah...Serena, right?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Serena turned around, red faced and panting, to the man who had somehow snuck up behind her. It was Bluma's dad with his cat over his shoulder. The cat reminded her of Luna. She felt a pang of pain in her chest when she thought of her mentor and best friend, and she quickly pushed the moon cat out of her mind.  
  
"Oh hello, Sir!" she said bowing with a sweat drop, "I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Bulma's dad just laughed a happy laugh causing his eyes to disappear under his rosy cheeks. "No problem, dear," he said kindly. "Are you looking for Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh yes, I am. I thought he might be in his room."  
  
"No, no dear. He's in the gravity room. I heard him banging and clanking as I passed by. You know he spends at least seven hours a day in there."  
  
"Oh thank you. I had no idea!" Serena said happily. "Can you please tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Sure, my dear. Just take a left at the end of the hall, then a right, then immediately another right, then a left, and then go straight out of the building. You can't miss it!"  
  
"Uh, thanks!" Serena said, as he started walking away, mumbling that she was 'a nice girl'.   
  
She wanted to call after him to repeat the directions so she could write them down but he was moving too fast for her. Sighing, she rubbed her sore hands and started out in search of the gravity chamber.  
  
***  
  
Kick, punch, roll, ki blast, kick again...  
  
It was all rather boring. Serena sat at the window of the gravity room watching as Vegeta attacked the invisible opponent. One thing's for sure, she was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of his attacks. She watched amazed as he moved fast enough to intercept his own energy blasts. He was truly amazing to watch.  
  
But, over an hour was pushing it. She had tried at first to get his attention from the window, and that didn't work, then she considered trying to go in there after him, but 600 times the earth's gravity didn't sound to appealing to her. Finally, she just sat down and waited for him to be done.   
  
She had to admit, the man did look good in spandex. She tried to stop herself from thinking that, it just lead to think of how Mamoru looked in spandex, she didn't want to think anymore about that subject because it was so painful.  
  
Eventually after about an hour and a half she fell asleep, snoring ever so gently. She must have been really knocked out because she didn't even hear when Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room.   
  
Panting ever so slightly, he grabbed a towel off the rack by the door to wipe the blinding sweat off his face. When he had done this he froze in mid step when he saw Serena asleep by the window.  
  
'What does she want?' he asked himself bitterly, when he took a step closer to her sleeping form. 'She probably got lost or something.'  
  
He took one last look at her and started out of the room. Just then Serena woke up and saw Vegeta leaving.  
  
"Wait!" Serena said, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"What do you want?" he spat at her.  
  
"I...I just wanted to use the gravity room..." she lied, trying her best to calm herself down.  
  
"Go ahead," he said with a twinge of amusement in his voice. He turned to leave again but Serena stopped him again.  
  
"Uh, wait! I was hoping you could train me or something...you know. You just looked so fast and powerful, and I need to be able to fight like that. I know you could help me." She hoped the flattery would soften him up a bit, it was true though, she was really impressed by his moves and abilities.  
  
He glared suspiciously for a second. "I'm not interested in teaching a little cry baby like you."  
  
Serena felt like crying or yelling at him, but she knew that neither would help her situation any. He started to walk away again and she fazed out and fazed back in front him to try and stop his leaving. As she did this he punched her in the stomach hard, thoroughly knocking the wind out of her.  
  
She was shocked, but otherwise ok. Vegeta hadn't meant to hurt her, but he saw the pain in her eyes...her eyes were so easy to read...he could see right into her soul. He realized, and hated himself, when he saw that she was hurt only because she had wanted to help him so badly.   
  
Serena stepped out of his way, never moving her sorrowful gaze from his face. He tried to forget it, seeing as how she deserved it for getting in his way, and walked away toward the showers.  
  
As she watched him leave, still holding her stomach, not from physical pain, but from mental pain, she began to think that maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That night Serena got into bed and went to sleep with troubled thoughts. Since she had arrived in the DBZ dimension she hadn't had much time to think about her troubles, and with her training with Piccolo, she was too tired to do anything besides go into a deep sleep those nights. Now that she was more rested her dreams came to her; nightmares of her home and her friends and the one she loved.  
  
She tossed and turned. Many times she would cry out or whimper. She glowed with sweat; her bedclothes were all tangled about her body.  
  
Serena jolted up awake in her bed with a cry.   
  
She started sobbing uncontrollably. It was true, all of it. "Why is this happening? Why can't I be at home with my friends? With Mamo-chan?" she sobbed, almost in hysterics.  
  
Mamo-chan. "Why can't I feel you anymore? Is it because you're so far away, or because you're really gone?" again she resounded in hysterical sobs. "We were supposed to be together forever. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't I help you?"  
  
"Mamo-chan! I need to be with you. I can't live without you. I lived for you, and now I, I just can't live anymore...not without you. Why was it not I, Mamo-chan? Why not me instead of you?"  
  
"I'm so cold," she said cradling herself in her arms. "I don't want to go on any more, you're my life and you're not here anymore...my live has no meaning..."  
  
She couldn't speak anymore her thought seemed to cave in as she cried. She just didn't want to go on any more...not with out him.  
  
He had seen enough, heard enough.  
  
He crept silently out of the shadows of her room, where he had been watching since he first heard her cries in her sleep. He didn't seem to be in control of his own actions, but her pain had reached deep inside of him to a part of himself that he had tried to forget. He wanted to hold her, console her...the way he had wanted when he had felt the same.   
  
Not knowing why or how or what he was doing he sat down next to her sobbing form and wrapped his strong arms around her. Her entire body convoluted with her cries. She didn't try to move out of his grasp...she didn't even look up at him, she just kept crying the tears she'd been holding back for what seemed like ages.  
  
He started petting her head in a consoling manner, doing anything he could to calm her down. After awhile of him mumbling comforting things to her, she calmed down and soon her hysterical crying was reduced to only a few hiccups of crying now and again.  
  
She finally looked up to Vegeta, her eyes the definition of sadness, lost hope, and pain; they were red and becoming dry with the lack of any tears left in her. Tear lines ran down her face making it look like a huge, flood had come over her and little trickles of streams were all that remained. He couldn't stand the suffering he saw. The caring part of him, no matter how small it was, was taking control of him.  
  
"You have to go on," he said in a caring, uncharacteristic voice. "You can't let the uncaring, unfeeling monster defeat you. There is still a lot to live for. You still have your friends, people that care about you, waiting for you. They need you. You know this. People here care about you too, even though they've only known you for such a short while; they won't let you give up like this. Is that what he would want?" he stressed the word 'he' causing her to start tearing again, but she was calm. "It'll be ok, you'll see. You can avenge him, even though it won't bring him back." Her eyes grew wide again.  
  
He kept on holding her, comforting her until her eyes grew heavy and she was falling back into the lands of slumber. He gently laid her back on her pillow and brushed he hair out of her eyes. She wouldn't dream any more tonight.  
  
He saw in her what he had felt many years ago, he hadn't thought he could feel in this way anymore. Perhaps he didn't want her to turn out like him.  
  
As he turned to go his ears picked up her quiet mumbling in her half-asleep mode. "Thank you, Vegeta; here I thought I would help you and you're the one helping me. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
He smirked and walked out of the room to his own room, attempting to forget the weakness and sissyness he had just shown.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
There. Does that sound at all like Vegeta?   
  
*Big resounding "NO"*   
  
That's what I thought, oh well.   
  
Don't be shy now! Tell me how you feel about any part of my story. Thank you so much. I made sure to make it long to make up for missing it last week. I started work and I've been busy. I work at Petco "where the pets go"  
  
K, goodnight!  
  
~ Shi - Shigal5@aol.com (please email.)  



	6. Goku and Serena

Chapter 6 - A New Thing  
  
Hiya! Welcome back! I'll try to make this one more exciting than the last chapter! Thanks for still being here!  
  
Summary: Garlic Jr. comes. Serena's friends are affected by blackwater mist. Serena goes to DBZ dimension. She trains with Piccolo. She's sad and Vegeta comforts her, it was very surprising.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
The morning after Serena got back to Capsule Corps, she woke up with a pounding headache.   
  
She remembered all the crying she had been doing... she remembered Vegeta. How did that happen? He was kind, he was nice, he actually cared about her...this was not the Vegeta the others had told her about. Maybe they had never seen that side of him before; it had clearly surprised her. She was filled with a warm feeling as she thought of how gentle he had been to her.   
  
Forgetting completely about the reason she had been crying the night before, she jumped happily out of bed and jumped into a cool shower to clear her headache and grogginess. Thinking of him made her feel a way she hadn't felt in a while. She tried to ignore the tinge of guilt she felt for Mamoru; she had to try to stop doing this to herself...how was she going to go on when she got depressed every time she thought of him. She thought about what Vegeta had said; she couldn't get revenge for him if she gave up over him.  
  
She got out of her shower and dried herself off. She then dried her hair and began to put it up into her ondangos. She stopped in mid ondango when it hit her that the hairstyle reminded her too much of home and all the ones she had left behind. Sighing she removed the rubber bands and let her hair fall down to the floor. She missed the ondangos already but she told her self that it was only for now; she had to forget about them for a little while so she could become strong and save them. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her blue pants and white tank top, and then went out to the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, she found it empty. She looked at the clock on the wall that told her the reason why; it was only 6 am. She was shocked for a few moments, how in the world had she gotten herself out of bed at this time? She had to have taken an hour just getting ready.   
  
She had no answer for herself, but perhaps it was because while she was training with Piccolo she had gotten used to getting up early. With him she got up before dawn to start fighting. She growled angrily. She really didn't like this new habit, what a horrible habit to get into, waking up before the sun. She'd have to break that habit as soon as possible.  
  
Serena used her newfound power, to check if anyone else was up, by sensing for the other's power levels. Immediately she felt Vegeta. He seemed to be fighting or something because his power level was raised from his resting power level. She followed the power until she found herself in a familiar area of Capsule Corps, by the gravity room. That made sense; Bulma's dad had stated that he spent over seven hours a day there.  
  
She made the rest of her way to the gravity room from the memory of the day before. Hopefully their encounter wouldn't be anything like it was last time they'd met in that room. After last night she was sure that things had changed for the better between them.  
  
She walked into the room right next to the gravity chamber, and looking through the window she saw he was at the poor invisible person again. She tried to wave to him through the window, but as yesterday that did no good. He was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice her.   
  
She then had a new idea. She closed her eyes and concentrated, bringing up her power level drastically. After she had reached the level she had wanted, she opened her eyes.   
  
She saw with great glee that it had worked. Vegeta was now staring back at her through the window, no longer fighting. His eyes shown confusion for a few moments then remembrance, and then they turned to anger; Serena wasn't expecting that.   
  
As he went to the edge of the room and turned the gravity back to normal, Serena started getting worried that he was mad at her for something. Then, she remembered how he had been last night and forgot her fear. He opened the door to the room and wiped the sweat off his bulging muscles.   
  
Serena gulped as Vegeta glared at her.  
  
They stood in silence just looking at each other for a few moments. Serena cleared her throat and started to say something to break the silence but Vegeta cut her off.  
  
"Now what do you want girl?" he asked her coldly.  
  
She looked hurt for a moment then decided to be firm with him. If this was the way he was going to be, fine.  
  
"I came to ask if you wanted to train me,"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" she asked confused and almost angry.  
  
"I don't see the point; I don't get anything out of it."  
  
He started to walk away but Serena stopped him with her words.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Serena said sarcastically, her anger growing, "I just kind of thought that after last night you wanted to help me, maybe be my friend or something."  
  
His face grew unreadable for a second as if his was purposefully not letting her see his true feelings, then went back to his angry scowl. "Nothing happened last night, and I'm not going to train you. Now, stop bothering me!"  
  
He strode out the room with long strides, and disappeared out the door.   
  
"Fine!" Serena screamed at him with vehemence. "I'd rather have Goku train me anyway! I'll even forget about last night!" then, believing he was out of earshot she added quietly, "Even though it meant so much to me. I just wanted to get to know you, you big jerk."  
  
His sensitive Saiyan ears picked up the last bit and he rolled the entire situation around in his mind. What did he have to loose? Besides it's not like Kakorott could do any better than he could.  
  
***************************************************  
  
At around 7:30 the rest of the house arose and the others started arriving to watch Serena and Goku spar.   
  
Serena had to admit, she was nervous. Goku looked excited, but not nervous, like this was Christmas or something. She kept telling herself that she should be fine, Piccolo and her fought a lot, and she could handle herself with him. Piccolo and Goku spared a lot. This should be no problem...then why was she still so nervous?   
  
Perhaps it was because everyone was watching. Not only was she fighting against the most powerful man in the universe, but also everyone was watching her. They'd all seen Goku fight before, but they had never seen Serena fight. People fought everyday, but it wasn't every day they got to see a girl, the only survivor of an ancient race, fight with her newly learned power.   
  
It was quite a turn out. Goku and Serena was of course there, along with Chi-chi, Gohan, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Tien, Chaozu, Master Roshi, Piccolo, and even Kami showed up. The others assumed that Kami was there, not to watch the sparing session, but for some other reason.  
  
They all went out to a clearing outside of Capsule Corps. Serena couldn't hold still. She stretched until every muscle in her body was loose, then she ran around in circles, did a few agility moves, anything to keep moving and keep her mind off of the up coming fight.   
  
"What are you getting so worked up for?" asked Piccolo. He had left the sidelines where everyone else was sitting and waiting for the fight. Serena couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Bulma's mom was passing around peanuts and pop corn, and even soft drinks and beer!  
  
"Why do they have to be here?" she hissed at him, nervously. She had to keep moving; she kept going in circles around Piccolo as he stood looking at her like she was some insect.  
  
"Why are you letting them bother you? They don't know how powerful you are, they'll be impressed no matter what, as long as you do your best," even though his words were encouraging, his tone of voice was annoyed with her.  
  
She ignored his tone of voice and pleaded, "But there's no way I stand a chance!"  
  
"Of course you don't!" he said in a laughing tone, causing her to sink down nearly to the floor. "That doesn't mean you can't get a few good blows in. It's not like you beat me the first time we fought."  
  
Serena nodded at that point. "But that doesn't change the fact that there are a bunch of people watching me."  
  
He ignored her last comment. "Listen Serena, you get stronger every day, without even trying. There's no reason you can't put up a good fight. Just remember your attacks, don't give him any advantages, and give it your all."  
  
Serena nodded, calming down a bit.  
  
"Hey, are you ready now, Serena?" called Goku, to her.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she looked to Piccolo for help. He just rolled his eyes at her and floated back to the sidelines.   
  
Serena took a long, deep breath, to keep from hyperventilating, and turned to face Goku.   
  
Goku smiled at her kindly then, getting into a crouched fighting stance, he asked her, "Are you ready?"  
  
Serena finally pushed all her thoughts out of her head and focused on the battle in front of her. She crouched in a similar fighting stance with one foot spread in front of the other, knees bent, one hand held out in front of her and the other curled at her waist. She nodded to Goku.  
  
"Then power up," he ordered.  
  
A white aura of energy burst around Serena as she kept her eyes on her opponent. He followed suit and he too was glowing white. He didn't turn Super Saiyan (Serena doesn't know about Super Saiyans yet, remember) because he wanted to get a good look at her fighting before the sparing session was over.   
  
No one could tell who made the first move but in the blink of on eye they were upon each other, throwing kicks and punches at lightening speed. At first their movements seemed to act as the two getting used to the other's style. They floated a few feet above the air but acted like they were on solid ground.   
  
Serena couldn't hit him, he was blocking every kick and punch she threw at him with perfect concentration and ease. It was as if he knew what she was going to do before she did it.   
  
She knew why, though; she was purposely using the techniques of her mentor, Piccolo, and Goku knew Piccolo's moves. But he didn't know hers. Her plan was to get him to rely on her using Piccolo's style and then surprise him with her own.  
  
  
  
  
Goku was impressed, but almost disappointed at the same time. He knew what she was going to do before she did it because it's almost the exact thing Piccolo did every time they fought. He had hoped since she was from another dimension, a whole different race, and even female, that she would have some different moves. Perhaps she was hiding something though, he had to stay careful; he couldn't overlook his opponent.  
  
Serena backed up a few steps and broke apart from him to give herself room. She then put her hands up in a position Goku knew well, the same way Piccolo did for his special beam cannon attack.   
  
Her hands started to glow, and then she opened her mouth and yelled, "Moonbeam Cannon!"  
  
The ray of light shot from her hands and collided with Goku. He just held out his hand and the blast seemed to disappear.  
  
  
  
  
Serena looked at him wide eyed. "Didn't that hurt at all?" she asked him, surprised.  
  
He blushed for a second, "Uh...just a tiny bit," he lied, trying to make her feel better.  
  
This fact didn't escape Serena. Her eyes narrowed at him and she went at him again. She went into a furry, attacking him as fast as she could. Yet still, he met ever punch.   
  
Finally, she decided to change styles.  
  
  
  
As she punched him she flipped over him and kicked him in the back of the head as she went down. Piccolo never did that before. He wasn't hurt at all, but he smiled as he sensed the change in her attacks.   
  
She moved in so many different directions, twisting and turning to kick him or punch him in ways he didn't know a person could twist and turn.   
  
She was small but she was fast and agile.   
  
  
  
  
Serena gave her all into her personal style, Piccolo saw with pride. He was also proud with her trick of using his style to fool Goku into making him put down his guard a bit with her fighting. Now she was getting a few punches and kicks in, and he knew those didn't feel too good, even for Goku.   
  
But Piccolo also noticed that she was getting angry, and he knew it was because Goku hadn't done and offensive moves since they had started fighting, he had only been defending himself. Now that Serena was over her nervousness, she wanted to fight, and she didn't want his charity. She didn't want him holding back.  
  
'Though she has no idea how much he's holding back,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
Serena was getting frustrated with Goku's refusal to attack her back.   
  
She stopped fighting. So did he. He looked at her questioningly. She noticed with annoyance that he wasn't even breathing hard; his heart rate was normal, while she was panting like a dog in the middle of the desert.   
  
She put her hands down to her side and said, "Goku, I want you to hit me."  
  
"What?" he said confused.  
  
"Hit me!"  
  
It finally hit him that he had been insulting her by not attacking her back, like he was supposed to in a battle. He nodded to her as if apologizing.  
  
Without another word he lunged his fist at her face, but he only got air. She phased out just in time and phased back in slightly to the side of him and kicked him in the face.  
  
He smiled. If this was how she wanted it.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched the battle with mild interest. She knew what she was doing, and she did it well. But, he knew that she could go farther, to a higher level. He knew this because he knew of her race and the legends of them. Though, he wondered if she knew it yet.   
  
As Vegeta watched he saw when Serena was starting to get slower and slower, it didn't take much effort on Goku's part to finally hit her. When he did the sheer force of the hit swung Serena around. She covered her face with her hands as if in pain. The crowd around Vegeta made resounding booing noise against Goku.   
  
'She's crying! What a little baby! I can't handle this stupid display,' thought Vegeta, almost getting up and leaving. But, her next move surprised him.  
  
  
  
  
Goku instantly felt bad for hitting Serena. He didn't want to but she'd told him to. He guessed he shouldn't have hit her so hard, but he didn't mean to make her cry!  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. Are you ok?" He asked with real regret in his voice.   
  
She didn't answer but she kept her back turned to him.  
  
He came a little closer to her to see if she was ok.  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo inwardly was laughing his head off. He had hit her ten times as hard before, she was just fine; but Goku didn't know this. He was walking right into her trap. Goku would never change...poor guy.  
  
As Goku leaned down to see if she was ok, Serena spun around her fists glowing like two suns themselves.   
  
"Celestial Punch!"   
  
Her glowing fists smashed into him with enough force to make him fly backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd was shocked. Piccolo smiled with pride. Vegeta smirked at Goku's idiocy and was impressed by Serena's actions.   
  
  
  
  
  
The fight didn't last much longer. After Serena's act Goku didn't give her any more favors. He ended the fight by sending a ki blast at Serena, which threw her into a mountain. He won after that.  
  
Goku went over to her and helped her out of the hole she had made while colliding with the mountain. She smiled at him.   
  
"That was fun," she said smiling, in a bit of pain.  
  
Goku smiled and nodded, he looked down at her with something near to fatherly love. She had some work to do but he could feel the power welled up inside her that she couldn't yet meet. He would do any thing in his power to help her meet her full potential. He also felt in her a kindred spirit.   
  
The others came up to the two to give their compliments and other such comments.  
  
"So Serena," Goku said excitedly, "I think you, Gohan, and I should get started training tomorrow. I think we can really help you improve."  
  
Serena reached up and hugged Goku for his kindness, and then she reached over and messed up Gohan's hair.  
  
"Sorry Kakorott," Vegeta spoke up sternly yet mockingly, "the girl and I already have plans for me to train her. I don't think you can offer her all of what she needs."  
  
Everyone grew silent, including Serena. She couldn't believe it; he was actually going to train her.  
  
Piccolo thought over the situation. Vegeta might be able to teach her exactly what she needed to get over her softness in battle. Though it hurt him to think of her loosing her kindness, it was something she needed. Vegeta was the only one Piccolo thought would be up to it.  
  
Goku was about to object, but Piccolo spoke up before he could. "I think it's a good idea."   
  
Goku stared at Piccolo with his mouth open, Piccolo was open one of the ones most against Vegeta, for obvious reasons. "But, Piccolo!?"  
  
"I trained her for two months, Vegeta can train her for two months, and then you and Gohan can train her for the last two months she's here," he said to Goku. "I know her better than the rest of you and I think she will benefit most from Vegeta's training right now," his words seemed hard for him to get out, he chewed them almost as if he revolted what he was saying.  
  
Vegeta looked smug. Serena was happy but she tried to hide it for Goku's sake.  
  
"It's alright, isn't it Goku?" asked Serena.  
  
Goku nodded looking firmly at Vegeta. "You just better take good care of her, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta just folded his arms. "Are you ready to get started girl?"  
  
Serena began to follow him but was stopped by Kami. "May I have a word with you my dear?"  
  
Serena nodded him and followed him aside. "Yes, Kami?"  
  
"Serena, I think it's best if you do not tell Vegeta who you are exactly, do you understand?"  
  
"You mean I shouldn't tell him I'm a princess?"  
  
"Exactly, I don't know how he would handle that bit of information if he found out."  
  
Serena was a bit offended. She could tell anyone she damn well pleased about who she was. But, she nodded any way, knowing that he was more informed where it came to Vegeta, than she was.  
  
"That's a good girl. Take care now."  
  
"I will," she said firmly.  
  
Kami walked away looking old, she watched him go. He turned around a few steps away and said, "Remember, four more months before Sailor Pluto returns."  
  
"Right."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
I bet you love how I keep on dragging it out and not letting you see her full power, huh? Well next chapter: Talc comes to the DBZ dimension in search for Serena! Mua ha ha.   
  
I really didn't expect this entire chapter to be about Goku and Serena fighting, and you may be disappointed about how it came out but there'll be a rematch! I promise. I'm sorry if this chapter was too boring. Please tell me if that's the case, I think that was what was wrong with the last chapter, cause barely anyone reviewed. Please review! Otherwise something bad will happen...um yeah!  
  
Love you all! Ja ne!  
  
~Shi   
  
- Shigal5@aol.com. (if you write me I'll write you back!)  



	7. A new kind of training

Chapter 7 - Talc Returns  
  
Thanks!  
  
Summary of story: Garlic Jr. goes to the Sailor dimension and spreads his special blackwater mist. Serena gets taken to DBZ dimension to be kept safe. She starts training with Piccolo, and then she spars with Goku. Now Vegeta's been training her. ;)  
  
Ok, now...just to warn you...this chapter came out of nowhere. Believe me, it wasn't planned. It surprised me too...just remember Vegeta's character in the show...  
  
Oh, and I had this chapter done on Friday morning but i couldn't get on the site to put it on...does anyone know why that happens so much? Is it just me?  
  
***************************************************************  
Long ago, when the Saiyan race was young, a great empire ruled the universe. They were strong, like gods; but in them there was no wish for power, no wish for anything other than peace and the well being of others.   
  
They formed moons around the planets they protected. In exchange for the peace and serenity they offered the races they protected, all they asked for was assurance that the inhabitants would be peaceful and not seek war. Under the rule of Lunarians other races lived long, peaceful, and happy lives.   
  
Though there are always those who cannot accept peace. The Solarites were as powerful as the Lunarians, except they didn't want peace. They declared war against the Lunarians and asked all the races under the control of the Lunarians to join them against the Lunarians.  
  
Most Saiyans, being power hungry and war craving, pledged allegiance to the Solarites. The Solarites were pleased with the Saiyans and bestowed on them the power to change into oozarus, ware-monkeys. In this form they were nearly unstoppable and a valuable asset to the Solarite army. The rest of the Saiyans stayed with the Lunarians and were spared this curse.   
  
The Lunarians wished to punish the Saiyans that turned against them, and they feared the oozarus lack of control and lack of morals. They used their power to punish the Saiyans so that they could only change into oozarus when they saw the light of the full moon. The Saiyans that rejected the Lunarians, in order to gain more power, ended up needing them to keep their power.   
  
Eventually the Solarites and the Lunarians destroyed each other and the planets and races left behind started over.   
  
The one side of Saiyans stayed power-hungry and were always fighting, a blessing or a curse, from their allegiance with the Solarites. They still relied upon the moon ruins, left behind from the Lunarian bases, to grow in power. The other side was still powerful, but because they had stayed with the Lunarians they loved peace and that was all they wanted.  
  
Where the power-hungry Saiyans had their power and love of war, and the ability to transform into oozarus, the Lunarian-Saiyans were peaceful to the core, and their peace radiated from them.   
  
The power-hungry Saiyans could not understand, and so resented the peace their cousins felt, and concurred them making them their slaves. Because they were peaceful, the good Saiyans didn't resist and served their restless cousins.  
  
Conditions stayed mostly the same as time went on; the peaceful Saiyans stayed slaves of the power hungry Saiyans, and the two groups stayed pretty much separate in those capacities. In result, it was out of the ordinary when the Saiyan King, King Vegeta, fell in love with a peace-loving Saiyan slave girl, and took her for his concubine. The Saiyan King's love was not the same love the girl was used to, he was cruel and brutal to her, never showing his love, yet she knew he loved her and she loved him back with all her heart.   
  
It wasn't long before the mismatched couple had a son; the Saiyan prince, Prince Vegeta. As custom went, the mother would raise the child for it's first three years of life and then he would be taken away and trained in the art of war. Because of his love for his concubine, he allowed her this privilege, despite her peaceful inclinations.  
  
The girl loved her son. Secretly, she taught him the ways of her kind, learned long ago from the Lunarians. The boy loved his mother with all his heart and readily learned the ways of peace and love. He wouldn't let her out of his sight; he always wanted to be with her. The peace that came from his mother's touch was all that could console the young prince and bring his fiery soul, from his father's side of him, to peace.  
  
The time came for him to leave his mothers side and learn to be a heartless warrior. The Saiyan race needed a strong leader, and King Vegeta wouldn't listen to the pleas of his concubine. He would give the universe the most powerful Saiyan he could, and show them what the Saiyans were about. He couldn't stand any form of weakness in his son, and he did whatever possible to kill every bit of peace and love in the boy.  
  
When she saw the pain her son was put through to "toughen him up" and "make him a man," the peace-loving girl nearly died with the pain her soul, and her son's soul, went through. She came to wish she had never taught him what true love and peace was, it only made the transformation more painful on him. She watched the torture and suffering her son, she loved so much, went through and it nearly drove her insane. Nothing anyone could have done to her would hurt as much as watching her son suffer.  
  
He was taken away from her a screaming child, crying for his mother. The years she waited she tried to tell herself that her lessons would win, that he would still be kind and loving. Yet, he came back a few years later as cruel and heartless as any other Saiyan.   
  
When she was allowed to see him again she ran to embrace him and tell him how sorry she was for his pain, and that she loved him...but he forced to the ground with a look of disgust in his eyes. The pain of her sons attack was no match with the pain she felt inside. It was that night that she took her own life.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Serena sat on a log by a campfire smelly and dirty, but happy. She had the distinct smell of fish radiating around her. Vegeta was sitting across from her picking his teeth with a fish bone. The silence was killing her.  
  
Serena had always complained of how tired she was of eating the same tiring old dehydrated food. Just adding water was not enough to satisfy her. After three weeks of eating the same thing repeatedly and listening to Serena complain about it, Vegeta had finally decided to try some other source of nourishment. Of course, he had to turn it into some sort of training activity.   
  
He had made it a race between Serena and him, to see who could not only stay under water for the longest, but also catch the most fish. The looser had to clean and cook all of them.   
  
Of course Vegeta had won. Serena dove under and started grabbing fish as fast as she could. The thing was, that after she had about five in her arms they started slipping out. She had looked over at Vegeta and he was catching them and throwing them out of the water at lighting speed. When Serena had tired this she did pretty well, but Vegeta had already had a head start on her. The final score was Vegeta: 30; Serena: 25.  
  
It had taken her forever to clean and cook them but she did it happily. As long as she didn't look at the poor dead fish in the eyes she could handle the job well enough, of course she made a huge mess.  
  
Now that she had a full stomach, there was nothing to do. She wondered what Vegeta was thinking about. The two of them barely ever talked...well, she talked plenty, but he never talked back, just listened to her... The training was amazing. Vegeta surprised her with his skills everyday, and she suspected that there was an even bigger power inside of him he wasn't showing her.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sat at the campfire pondering the problem they were having. He knew Serena had reached a level nearly as strong as a super-saiyan, yet she stopped making any progress, and couldn't go beyond. Maybe there was something she needed to push her to that level. What it was, was what puzzled him.  
  
The silence between them didn't bother him at all but he could tell by the way she was fidgeting, it was bothering her. With all the talking the girl did, he realized she didn't talk much about the Lunarian race and why she was the only surviving one, all she talked about was her friends and how hard it was to be a normal kid and save the world.   
  
"So, Vegeta, what is the Saiyan race like?" Serena asked, trying desperately to break the silence.  
  
"So, Girl, tell me about your place as a Lunarian," Vegeta mocked her, knowing that was exactly the thing she didn't want to tell him, and he really didn't think she could understand anything at all about Saiyans.  
  
"How about you call me by my name, we've been around each other long enough for you to learn it." She said changing the subject.  
  
"Girl, is enough."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"That's what you are, and you're below me, there's no reason for me to respect you by using your name."  
  
Serena was taken back by that. Conceded was what came to her mind, that's what he is, should she call him that. She decided not to bring that thought up. "Calling me Serena isn't showing any kind of respect."  
  
"How about 'Brat,' 'Whiner,' 'Baby,' 'Looser,' calling you anything else would be signaling you were an equal."  
  
"Equal?! I'm ten times more important than you."  
  
His eyebrows rose in mock surprise.  
  
"How about, 'Serenity,' 'Serena,' 'Bunny?' Mr. High-and-mighty."  
  
"Ten times more powerful than I?" he said still caught up on her last sentence, he was growing angry with her and he didn't even know why. His mind turned over an idea.  
  
"I didn't say powerful, but yes...why not." With the fierceness of his voice and the look on his face, Serena was starting to get scared of him again. She'd tried her hardest not to be afraid of him, but it seemed to be an instinct of some sort.  
  
Vegeta stood up. "Alright, lets prove right now who's the master here."  
  
Serena's eyes almost jumped out of her head. She knew he was ten times stronger than her, but there was no backing down now, even though every inch of her told her to run and hide. The look he gave her was deadly. She didn't know why he was getting so angry but she had obviously hit a nerve.  
  
"You got it," she said, her voice trying to be strong.  
  
By now the stars were out around them. The lake was black, and the trees of the forest around them whispered in the nights wind, with ghost-like howling. Yet, it all seemed to grow silent when Vegeta started powering up. The yellow/white glow erupted around him and Serena felt his power level skyrocket. She followed suit, powering up as well.  
  
Even after Serena finished powering up to her highest level, Vegeta's power was still growing. His body was tense with concentration. His power kept growing and growing. Then in a blaze of lights and power, that knocked Serena off her feet. He turned Super-Saiyan. Serena had never seen a super-saiyan before, and his power was overwhelming. His usual black, spiky hair had turned blond, his black eyes blue.   
  
Here she thought she had almost caught up to him in power, and now she finds out he was only holding back the entire time, she was nowhere near that power.  
  
"Wha...what are you?" she stammered, visibly afraid.  
  
Vegeta just glared at her, "It's called a Super-Saiyan." Then he smirked, "Kakorott turns into one as well, he just didn't want to embarrass you."   
  
Serena's fear suddenly turned into anger, she wasn't a baby who needed to be protected. She could fight for herself.  
  
"You'll never be a good warrior the way you flaunt your emotions to the world, all good fighters know that." He emphasized 'good' in that sentence.  
  
Serena shot at him with a yell of rage. He didn't even try to move as she punched at him, first his chest, then his face. As soon as he made contact with him, she though she heard something crack in her arm. She pulled her fists back with a cry of pain. He was harder than the hardest rock she'd ever hit. She felt her fists bruising from the impact with his solid flesh.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her, betraying no emotion.  
  
She looked up at him again, her rage melting back into fear.  
  
He surprised her by punching her in the face, causing her jaw to practically fall off. "You'll never be good enough to beat Garlic Jr." He punched her again causing her to sail right through a row of trees. She fell to the dirt of the forest floor on her side, struggling for breath. He walked up to her. "You'll go back to watch him kill your friends, and there'll be nothing you can do about it."  
  
He kicked her in the side and sent her straight into the lake. She panicked as she struggled to the surface for a breath, but she hardly had anytime to move because Vegeta was upon her again. He grabbed her by the neck and dunked her back under the water.  
  
"Just like you watched your little boyfriend die, you'll watch the rest of your puny world get destroyed."  
  
Under the water, gasping for breath, Serena heard his words loud and clear. She stopped struggling and her body went limp, her eyes opened wide in shock. His words repeated over and over again in her head.   
  
Was what he said true; was she to blame for Mamoru's death? The scene flashed before her eyes, almost as if her life flashed before her eyes. He'd died because of her. How many times did that happen? How many times had she watched all of her friends die because of her? She was never strong enough, and now Mamoru was gone for good because of her.  
  
Her lungs burned as a reminder of where she was. She wouldn't allow it to end now. Vegeta was right, she was never going to save her friends, and Mamoru was dead for nothing, the way she was fighting.  
  
Her body tensed, and her hands balled up into fists. Everything inside of her seemed to explode with her emotions. The energy inside her changed her body, and exploded out of her in a silvery, blinding light. The water around her was expelled away from her causing what seemed like a huge hole in the lake, the water shot up in all directions with her power.   
  
Vegeta was flung away from her by her power, surprised. He recovered his shock and held his ground a hundred feet away, and watched with awe and surprise. As the clouds and sprays of water cleared, he got a good look at her, and was truly shocked.  
  
"S..so powerful," he stammered.  
  
She floated above the water with the silvery-white light radiating from her. She appeared unharmed, as if all her wounds had been healed. Her hair had turned sparkly white, and her eyes were bright silver and seemed to be glowing. A silver tear rolled down her expressionless face.  
  
"I won't allow that to happen." Her voice was unrecognizable as her own. It held no emotion and made her words sound as if law, threatening anyone to disagree with her.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her shocked and speechless. She finally did it, she found her power, and it was amazing.  
  
Serena floated there for a while just looking at him with her unblinking, emotionless gaze, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Then, surprising him, Serena closed her eyes and fell to the water below her. Without thinking, Vegeta swooped down and caught her in his arms. Her hair had changed back to blonde, her eyes from silver to blue. He too transformed back to his usual form.  
  
He brought her back to the campfire with mixed emotions. He checked to see if she was still hurt from his attacks, which had come out more brutal than he had wanted, but found that she was healed from all her wounds. Once again he was surprised by her power, and relieved at the same time.  
  
They didn't have any beds or pillows or anything comfortable, Vegeta thought beds and pillows were weak and didn't use them while training. He sat down and kept her in his arms for lack of anything softer. He stroked her hair as she remained as if sleeping. Perhaps he had gone to far to bring her power out of her, it worked, and she was stronger for it...but he wasn't feeling very good about it.  
  
Serena woke up but was to exhausted to move. She looked up at Vegeta; her head was against his strong chest.   
  
She forgave him for everything he'd said and done to her when he saw the look in his eyes, he looked as if he had killed her. She knew why he did all that, he was trying to make her stronger, and it worked. She had gained the power she felt from her vision, and he gave it to her.   
  
"Thank you Vegeta," she whispered to him.   
  
His eyes became surprised, and then he nodded to her.  
  
She snuggled into him more and asked him the same question from before. "What were the Saiyans like?"  
  
This time he would answer her, as he did so he realized a few things himself. "They're strong, powerfull, and prideful. They concurred other planets and destroyed entire populations for a price. They didn't care about anything except themselves..."  
  
"But not all of them," Serena insisted as if she was looking inside of him.  
  
He looked at her surprised again. Her eyes were full of love and knowledge. "There were some who were the exact opposite, they were like you. Innocent, kind, loving, only caring about others."  
  
"I can see it inside you, you're like that, you just forgot."  
  
"Ha! I destroyed the only one that ever loved me, the only one who believed in me. Because of me she died."  
  
"No, Vegeta. For you she died."  
  
He felt like yelling at her that she had no idea what she was talking about. How could she know anything about him? But before he voiced his thoughts he felt that peaceful power radiating all around him from her embrace.   
  
She hugged him closer and continued looking deep inside of him, a feeling that was both scary for him and comforting at the same time.  
  
"You're wrong about something else as well. She wasn't the only one he believes in you and cares about you you."  
  
He started at her speechless. The peaceful feeling coming from her numbed him to all else but her, her smell intoxicated him. He was lost in the vast ocean of her eyes; eyes that shown with unconditional love and understanding. She closed her eyes and a foreign emotion took over him as and he leaned down, closing the gap between them. Their lips met gently yet passionately as they kissed. All that was important in the world at that moment was right in his arms, and that was just the way he wanted it.  
  
Then, they broke apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Boy am I bad at romance! Did it seem to unrealistic? I don't know...should I stay away from the sappy stuff? It's totally up to you.  
  
Anyway, this chapter did not turn out the way I planned it, as I said at the beginning...Talc was supposed to show up...this fic seems to have a mind of it's own, I don't even know what's going to happen any more.   
  
So tell me what you think. Do you have any questions? You can ask me in reviews and I'll answer at the top of the next chapter, or write me and I'll be happy to write back, promise.  
  
Talc *should* come in the next chapter....  
  
~Shi   
  
(Shigal5@aol.com)  



	8. Talc Returns

The Unholy Blackblood Mist  
  
Chapter 8 : Talc Returns  
  
AN: *_*'  
  
Summary of story so far: Garlic Jr. takes over the Sailor dimension, the inner senshi are taken over by his new blackwater mist, and Mamo-chan is killed by them. The outers save Serena and bring her to the DBZ dimension for safekeeping. Serena is trained by Piccolo and is now being trained by Vegeta. In the last chapter Serena went through an unnatural transformation to a higher level of power, and it left her not feeling very well.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Serena lowered herself into a fighting stance and began to concentrate her power. Vegeta stood in front of her with his arms crossed, examining her moves. This was the first time she was going to try and transform after last weeks battle between the two.  
  
He had seriously been scared that night. After he had made sure she was physically alright he became afraid that he had gone to far...that she would hate him, even fear him. That was the last thing he wanted. He feared the moment when she would wake up and pull herself out of his arms in horror...but she hadn't done that. He had held her through the night and half the day, he watched as she slowly opened her blue eyes and they smiled at him, a genuine smile. He was amazed how all his fears disappeared from one smile; she was the only one who had ever made him feel that way. She accepted him and didn't judge him when he let down his guard.  
  
  
"It's not working!" she dropped her arms and screamed in frustration. For some reason she just couldn't transform, was she doing something wrong?  
  
"You're too weak, you're not ready yet."  
  
"Look buddy, I did it before...remember? You were there too!" Even though even when she was transformed it felt weird...  
  
"Yes, but don't you remember why you did it before? You feared for your life, and for the lives of your friends, you were angry you couldn't do anything to help, you're not in the right mind set right now, so it won't work."  
  
"I'm still worried about my friends, and still wish I could be there right now helping them."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "You know you don't feel the same rush emotions that drove you to you're transformation."  
  
"Well I'd rather not go through that again if that's the only way." She said shyly, not looking at him.  
  
"You don't have to feel that every time to transform," he said hurriedly and firmly, "you just need to train more, besides it took you a hella long time to get recovered the last time, the stronger you become the less side affects."  
  
"Okay. That makes sense... Let's start then."  
  
She got into a fighting stance and lunged at him, hoping to catch him off guard. He smirked and rushed to meet her advance.  
  
Watching them spar was an amazing thing. It was like a beautifully choreographed dance. In the month they had been training together they had unconsciously made a routine with their spars, it got them both equally tired but it also showed in a deeper way how close they had become. Vegeta kept his level equal to hers; he wouldn't go into a Super-Saiyan again against her, until she was ready. Why was he being so weak?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up before Vegeta. She felt that not all was right in their little clearing in the deep forest. The birds were silent, they weren't meeting the sun with their normal chorus of chirps, and the fish weren't flopping in the lake to catch the early morning bugs. All these were things she never would have paid attention to if it weren't for the new awareness she had received from training.  
  
Then she noticed a note, right by where she was sleeping on the hard ground. How had a letter been left there and neither her nor Vegeta had woken up when the person dropped it off?...not even the rest of the Z gang knew where they were.   
  
The seal on the letter, the unmistakable sign of Pluto, caught Serena by surprise. Serena greedily grabbed the letter into her hands and ripped open the seal. The letter was short but is sent a jab of fear through her body.  
  
Princess,  
It has come to my attention that you are in danger where you are. Meet me in the forest when you read this letter. I would advise not telling your new friends you are leaving for fear you may endanger them as well. I know you will use your good judgment.  
Look forward to seeing you soon,  
Pluto  
  
After reading the letter, Serena went through a pile of emotions.   
  
Did they manage to beat Garlic Jr.? She didn't care; she was just overjoyed she was going home! But, she was also going to have to leave all her new friends behind. And, she wasn't going to get to complete her training when she had so much more to learn. And worst of all she was going to have to leave Vegeta.   
  
She knew that if she left now he would most likely regress back to the way he was when she came, and loose all the peace he'd found. He had begun to show more of himself to her, he let down his guard, they talked at night, he laughed every now and then...and it wasn't a laugh full of hate and loneliness.  
  
Pluto had said to find her in the forest...how specific. She took one last look at Vegeta lying asleep on the ground next to her. She had to go, but she would miss him. Never had she met someone like him before, he was lost, she wanted to help him. She felt an odd connection to him somehow, she had thought that being there the rest of the time she would discover what the connection meant, but now that could never happen.  
  
"Don't forget me," She whispered to the snoring figure as she walked out of the clearing and disappeared into the shadows of the tall pine trees.  
  
She concentrated on finding the ki of her friend. Slowly, as she walked on for a little while she did sense someone very far away. 'Why did she have to go so far away? Now I'm going to be hiking all morning before I find her.' As she walked she thought more and more about the situation. Perhaps she didn't need to go back yet...or maybe once everything was settled over there Pluto could send her back here. That way she could finish her training and make Vegeta lighten up a bit. That's what she would do.  
  
A chill went down her spine as she continued walking through the forest. 'What's this bad feeling I'm getting? Something's not right...' As she got nearer to the Ki she realized it didn't feel right. 'Pluto must be in danger, that Ki is getting stronger!'  
  
Serena picked up her pace as she ran to find her friend. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not now that she was strong enough that she could do something to help.  
  
Within minutes she arrived into a clearing and burst out in concern, "Pluto! Are you ok? Where are you?"  
  
The figure in front of her in the clearing was wearing a dark green hooded cloak. It didn't take Serena long to realize that this was not Pluto and nor was she there. She had been tricked. Immediately she began powering up, hopefully Vegeta would be able to sense her in danger...but would he get there in time?  
  
The hooded creature laughed a deep and evil chuckle at the girl's actions. "Well, well Princess, it looks as though you've been busy while you've been here."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Serena asked as her aura grew brighter and brighter as she prepared to defend herself. She had to last as long as she could, then maybe Vegeta could get there. The hooded figure's ki made her shiver in fear of its evilness.  
  
"Nothing really, I just need to take you back to Master Garlic so that he can properly take over your world."  
  
"I'm not going with you," she stated firmly, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Oh, I was so hoping to avoid any kind of fighting...wait, no I wasn't. Garlic said he wanted you alive, but he didn't say how alive you had to be." As he said this he took off his hood revealing his pale, long, almost girly pretty, green face with darker green hair that feel down perfectly to shoulder length. What caught Serena the most was his red, demon eyes that showed nothing but emptiness. When he felt Serena's energy level, his perfect black lips curved into a smirk, a smirk more evil and full of bloodlust than Vegeta's had ever been. "Aren't you even going to give me a challenge?"  
  
Talc lunged at Serena with such grace and force she didn't have time to dodge. She fell to the ground with a thud. Before Talc could attack her again she got up and jumped out of his way. He may be fast but she was faster. This is the way things went for awhile, Serena dodged as many of Talc's moves as she could every now and then she would land a punch or a kick which would barely even effect him and there were times when he managed to hit her despite her speed, these did her a lot of damage. She was wearing down but she kept going because she knew that before long Vegeta would be there to help her. He had to be well on his way by now with the amount of energy the two were giving off.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Did they only teach you how to dodge? I can tell you have more in you, Moon Princess. But even that won't be enough to help you."  
  
"Vegeta will be here any second to stop you!"  
  
This sent Talc into raving laughter. He even had to stop fighting to control his fit.  
  
"You think that Vegeta is going to save you? HA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"He will come and help me, I know him."  
  
"Ha, ha. He doesn't even know where you are, as soon as you stepped into this clearing you were shielded from the outside world. That was why you didn't feel my true power until you got here, the other power you felt was just to lure you here, and Vegeta has no idea of where you are."  
  
This hit Serena like a ton of bricks...she was all alone, on her own.  
  
"So you see Princess it would be best if you just gave up now. Perhaps if you came without further fight Master Garlic would have compassion on you and not kill your friends. I'm sure you're well aware, as are you friends, that I could kill all the Sailor Senshi without even breaking a sweat."  
  
She almost made up her mind to give up, and then a feeling came over her as she thought of Vegeta that told her she couldn't give up. He would simply murder her if he found out she had given up without even fighting.  
  
"How do I know you haven't already killed them?" She said finding courage in the thought of Vegeta. "How else would you have known where I am?"   
  
"Good point! They were begging for mercy when I beat them to find where you were. You should have heard the way the little one cried when I smashed her into the wall."  
  
"No, Hotaru! You monster! You won't get away with this."  
  
"And the other two, it was disgusting how much they sacrificed to save you and each other, I didn't even have to try hard to get them because they'd keep on jumping in front of my ki blasts to save each other."  
  
(Remember, the outers are really ok, he's just making her think he killed them to get her mad)  
  
'Haruka and Michiru, how could I have let this happen to them?' The sadness seemed to swallow her up, and then rage took over. This had to stop and it had to stop now.  
  
She closed her eyes and powered more. Talc watched with amusement, and then became a little uneasy as she kept on going. Every muscle in her body was tensed. Her hair flashed from gold to sparkly silver then gold and then sparkly, her eyes opened and flashed from blue to silver.  
  
When she had powered up to all she felt she could handle she said: "I have to protect them."  
  
Talc was in fear for his life but shook it off and responded, "It's too late for that, Princess."   
  
She lunged at him, letting all her rage and grief out through her punches and kicks. Every punch she through was packed with a celestial power. She tossed moonbeam at him with no effort at all. Talc couldn't defend against her attacks; she sent numerous ki blasts that burned his green flesh.   
  
He backed away from Serena holding his hands up in defeat. Serena stopped attacking him but kept up her guard, she wasn't even panting from the beating she had given him, never had she experienced so much power and rage.   
  
"Do you give up?" she asked in an uncaring voice.  
  
"Yes of course Princess Serenity, please forgive me for my sins against you," he said in mock defeat, but he had a trick up his sleeve. He stealthily took out a vile from his pocket. It contained the blood of the most evil beings of this universe. It was with this he mixed the black water mist to control the sailor scouts...the first time he misjudged the amount needed to take control of the Moon princess and the outer Senshi. With this concentration he should gain complete control of her, no matter whom she was, she would belong to the dark side.   
  
He then chanted the words to open the portal back to the Sailor dimension. Once she was affected by the black blood he had a limited time to get her into the portal before she went under the affect, the process she would go under would be violent and not very pretty.  
  
She wasn't the least bit affected when he opened the portal to some other dimension. She figured he had given up. But she didn't see the vile he had pulled out of his pocket with his bloodied up hands, she didn't know that he was planning to poison her and try to change her.   
  
"Get Garlic Jr. out of my dimension and fix what you have done," she said in an uncaring tone.  
  
"Of course your majesty, I am lowly scum and I misjudged the power of the future Queen of the world. I will be leaving now."  
  
Serena still didn't act as if she cared in anyway what he said, she just watched him with an uncaring glare.  
  
Talc turned to the portal that was between them to the side of the clearing that was smeared with his blood. His beautiful features were all distorted in pain.   
  
She watched him go with disgust. Just as he reached the portal he prepared his arm to throw the vile at her, she didn't notice this. Right as he was about to contaminate her a gigantic ball of energy crashed into his once regal body. The vile fell from his hand and he was pushed into the portal destroying it after he went through.  
  
Serena turned her uncaring eyes to the person who had saved her no emotion shown when she saw Vegeta glowing in his majestic golden glow.   
  
The two stared at each other for awhile. A thousand thoughts went through his head. He had seen the end of the battle. When he had woken up and found no Serena and a note claming to be from Pluto he had gone nuts and searched the entire forest for her. He had come in time to see her transformation. At first he was proud to see her beating this strange creature so maliciously, then it hit him how horribly wrong it was for her to act that way, he had done this to her, he had made her this way, it was something so completely against her nature that he had force upon her.   
  
As he looked into her cold, uncaring, silver eyes he hid his confusion. He should be happy she was able to take care of herself, which was what he had meant to do when he set out in training her, Piccolo had even known that was what he was going to do when he backed Vegeta training her. So why was it so wrong? He thought back to the caring person she had always been to him, always urging him to feel. She made him feel so much of what he had to conclude was love...and he had turned her into an uncaring monster. And what had that demon meant? He called her a princess?  
  
Finally she opened her mouth to speak; he leaned urgently closer to hear what she had to say. Her voice was cold and sounded as if it came from another person. "I feel so empty."  
  
'Empty,' it was the exact definition of his life since he was taken away from his mother all those years ago. He had been forced to change by his father and the other Saiyan monsters, and now that was what he had become in every action, he had lost his mother because of it, and now he had done the same thing to Serena, they had done to him. He didn't want to loose her too.  
  
She looked at him for a second more then her eyes closed and Vegeta knew what was coming. He flew to her and caught her before she reached the ground. Now, back to her golden haired, blue eyed self, she opened her eyes with her body aching in pain.   
  
"You came..." she whispered painfully.   
  
"Why did he call you a princess?" he hadn't meant to ask her that, and he absolutely did not mean to sound so angry with her. He wanted to tell her that he was glad she was ok, that he had been so scared when he had woken up and found her gone, that he was sorry for pushing her against her nature...but he couldn't force the words out.  
  
Her pained form looked up at him, sadly. He wasn't supposed to find out that way...even though Kami had told her not to tell Vegeta, after spending so much time with him she would have in a second. She trusted him with her life, and all her secrets.   
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Vegeta, I am the Moon Princess where I come from, the last Lunarian Princess..." Her voice was coming out in pained gasps, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to speak.  
  
"You lied to me."   
  
He hadn't meant to say it, he knew he was only saying it because he was mad at himself for allowing her to get hurt. He was mad at himself for caring about her so much that he had become so scared for her. He could care less she had lied to him, he trusted her enough to know she had a reason for not telling him. He loved her...  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry...I...I love you!" She stammered, fighting to speak through all the pain her body was going through, this unnatural pain.  
  
"You shouldn't waste you energy speaking, you need to rest."   
  
And he wanted to kill himself more than ever.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Phew! How about that! SIX MONTHS!!!!! WOW that sure took forever!  
K, well I'm going to go and work on the next chapter so it gets out sooner than six months....i still can't believe I've been that bad....  
  
~Shi 


	9. Finally

No he lThe Unholy Blackblood Mist  
  
Chapter 9: Finally!  
  
Summary of story so far: Garlic comes to the SM dimension, uses special black water mist to control everyone, but Serena and the outers are unaffected. Serena goes to DBZ world and starts training. In DBZ dimension Lunarians had different power than in SM dimension and Serena begins to tap into it but she goes about it the wrong way. Talc tries to sneak into the DBZ world and kidnap Serena but he hadn't counted on her being so powerful, she transforms and nearly kills him. Talc tries to brainwash her with an extra concentrated bottle of blackblood mist but Vegeta gets there right on time and sends him back to the SM dimension.  
  
A few answers to a few reviews. Vegeta and Bulma aren't married, he just lives with them because he has no where else to go, and she likes Yamcha (I always thought they were good together anyway.) I'm not saying Lunarians are stronger than Saiyans, but in my story the Lunarians were big when the Saiyans were just a young species so at the time they were stronger but Saiyans have come a long way since then. Lunarians just have a different power.  
  
**********Dream************  
  
Serena awoke in a circle surrounded by people and she was naked. 'Geeze, you'd think I'd stop having these dreams after I graduated from high school.'  
  
Then she noticed there was something different about these people, and she didn't feel ashamed being naked around them. They stretched out as far as she could see, even past the curves of the Moon she was on. She knew immediately that these were Lunarians.  
  
As they spoke to her their mouths didn't move, it was more like they were speaking in her mind.  
  
'Welcome Moon Princess.'  
  
'We have been watching you since you arrived in this dimension.'  
  
'We were quite amazed to see a living Lunarian, let alone a Lunarian princess.'  
  
'We have learned much about you since you have arrived here, why you are here, who you are, what is happening in your dimension.'  
  
'You were sent here to be kept safe and even taught how to defend your home; this is what we have come to you to do.'  
  
'There is much you do not know about your race, much you must know in order to help your loved ones.  
  
'The warriors of Earth have made you stronger by their understanding of strength but there is much they do not understand about Lunarian strength.  
  
'If you continue to train with them in their methods you will surely perish.  
  
'Have you ever heard of an evil Lunarian?  
  
'There are none  
  
'Not because it is not possible for Lunarians to be come evil,   
  
'But because Lunarians cannot survive the power of evil, power of hate, power of rage  
  
'As your power grows through these things you have felt your body suffer, not because your body is not capable of holding this amount of power and more, but because you raised your power through rage and hate  
  
'You will die if you continue this way  
  
'Those that have helped you to get your power in this way cannot be blamed; they were not capable of understanding the power of a Lunarian.  
  
'The power of a Lunarian is from love, and compassion  
  
'This power is stronger than any other.  
  
'Lunarian royalty are made with more ability than any other Lunarian to love, which makes them more powerful  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake, you gave us all a scare," Kami said as he leaned over Serena holding a wet cloth to her forehead. "That was a close one."  
  
Serena sat up and held her pounding head, she felt like she had been run over buy a hundred Beryls, Pharaoh 90s, and Chaos demons all in a row.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she managed to cackle through her dried up throat.  
  
"About a month now," he answered calmly.  
  
"What?! That means I only have two months left here, I don't know if I'll be ready."  
  
"Rest now dear, you're still a little weak," he whispered to her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" she demanded.  
  
"Rest," was all he answered as he poured a hot liquid down her Throat.  
  
***  
  
"So, she's finally awake?" Bulma asked when he had closed the door.  
  
"Yes, but not a happy camper…she's resting again now."  
  
"Well who would be!" She exclaimed. "Between your and my analysis of that vile that Talc guy tried to drop on her, she's got a bigger problem than we thought. Not only does it have the ability to mutate genes, according to you it's just about the most evil thing of all evils ever."  
  
"Yes, but her problem is our problem as well, when he's done with her dimension, he'll come here. Not only that, with the addition of this 'blackblood' into the Black Water Mist, I don't know of any way of counter attacking it, it may just be impossible." Kami said tuning greener than he already was.   
  
"So we're doomed?"  
  
Kami shrugged off Bulma's cryptic question. "She asked about Vegeta…have you heard from him yet?"  
  
"Nope, still haven't seen him since the day he brought her in here, I wonder where he could be."  
  
"Yes, I wonder how she will react when she finds out he has gone."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Serena sat by the window at Capsule Corps and watched the world go by. She had been training with Goku for about a month and she had one to go. She had been making great leaps and bounds as far as technique and developing attacks but she didn't understand how she was supposed to transform the way her Lunarian ancestors had told her. Nothing she tried worked.  
  
Goku had looked at her like she was crazy when she tried to explain her dream so he could help her figure it out. He didn't understand the difference in fighting with love and fighting for the ones you loved.   
  
When Piccolo heard of her dream he suggested she meditate and hope the answers would come…the meditation didn't work though. All she got out of it was cramped legs.  
  
Vegeta was always in the back of her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking of him. Why had she been so dumb as to tell him of her feelings? She loved him, true, but he didn't love her and now she caused him to leave her. "Why do I always mess things up? I should have kept my big mouth shut," she thought out loud.  
  
It had been two months since she had last seen him, last touched him. Every morning she woke up and searched for his ki signature. Where ever he was he didn't want to be found… The more she thought about it the more it drove her crazy. Why couldn't she just forget about him? Every time she tried she would just be reminded of the way he held her after she had first transformed, the kisses she had received on two occasions. She was going nuts.  
  
Then there was her training with Goku and Gohan. She had grown to love them as brothers in this short time she had been with them. She was equal with Gohan, he was just about super Saiyan and she was possibly close to Goku if she could only transform. Goku and she were almost exactly alike in their mannerisms innocence to the hate in the world around them. There were often times when the two of them would be talking at dinner and they would just laugh for hours at something only they could find funny. She was a lot like Gohan in the way she fought only out of necessity and not through simple love of fighting, though they could both enjoy a good spar.   
  
One thing that was bothering her about her training with Goku was that she could tell Goku was bored. He went super Saiyan when they were fighting so that he would be stronger than her and she could have a goal of matching his strength, but he seemed bored. It was like she could never challenge him, when he loved challenges. Not even Gohan and she teamed up seemed to give him much enjoyment.   
  
Serena loved making them happy. Here he was doing all this for her out of the goodness of his heart and she just felt bad when he couldn't enjoy the spars.  
  
"Serena breaks over." Gohan said coming up behind her and startling her so that she jumped ten feet in the air.  
  
"Okay, no prob. bob."   
  
Serena followed him out behind the Son house where Goku was waiting for them to resume training. He smiled like a little child. 'Always happy to spar,' Serena thought. 'Though not as happy as he should be,' she added sadly.  
  
"Let's power up!" Goku said eagerly.   
  
All three of them burst into flame, so to speak, as the powered up. Serena watched Goku as he made the transformation to Super Saiyan. 'Just like Vegeta,' she thought sending another wave of sadness through her body. 'Stop thinking about him, you may be dead in a month, he doesn't feel the same about you so get over it!'  
  
Serena and Gohan lunged at Goku, then Serena took the advantage of Gohan attacking his father to gather up a ki blast. "Ka me ha me ha!" she yelled tossing her silver blast into him. He deflected it with his hand without even turning around to look at it. Serena was used to this however and lunged at him, seeing her ki blasts wouldn't work on this day.   
  
After ten minutes of straight sparing, Serena gave Gohan the signal to start their secret strategy. For the past week they had been planning this to get Goku, they just hoped it would work.   
  
As they prepared Goku had no idea what was coming. All of a sudden Gohan grabbed his hands behind his back with one hand and put his other around his father's neck. While he was doing this Serena turned herself into a giant Ki blast and spun like a ball into his chest. Goku howled in pain and shook himself free from his son's hands. He took advantage of his son's closeness to send a ki filled punch into his face, knocking him over. He then went to the dizzy Serena and kicked her in her back sending her into Gohan. The two were out, and Goku was more then happy to take a break.  
  
"That was great you two!" Goku said as he sat down next to them on the ground. "The only problem is you let your guard down afterwards, and Serena couldn't defend herself if she tried."  
  
"It was supposed to take you out," Gohan said panting.  
  
"Oh really?" Goku said almost apologetically putting his hand behind his head. "You shouldn't count on things in battle… Anyway, who's idea was it?"  
  
"When I showed Gohan how I could surround myself in my ki without hurting myself he thought of the teaming up part, I was sure it would work."  
  
"Well it was fun even if it didn't work," Goku said enthusiastically, "ready to continue, I can't wait to see what else you two have up your sleeves."  
  
Serena and Gohan exchanged looks, they didn't have anything else, plus they were tired.  
  
Chi Chi came running out of the house and ran to Gohan. "Gohan! My baby! Are you alright?" she said cradling him in her arms. "You should be ashamed of yourself Goku! I saw that punch you gave him, it was dirty!"  
  
"Mom, I'm alright! He's hit me harder then that before."  
  
"I'm sorry, ha ha. I just couldn't control myself, the attack they gave me kinda knocked my good sense out of my head for a second, and I just wanted to get even."  
  
"That's not excuse; you should be able to keep control of yourself. That's it no more training these two for the day."  
  
"But mom-" "But Chi Chi!" Goku and Gohan said at once.  
  
"No buts! We can't have Serena getting hurt again so she can't go home and save her world!"  
  
"I'll be ok Chi Chi, he just knocked me off my feet, it didn't hurt," she lied. "I need the practice if I'm going to beat Garlic Jr."  
  
Chi Chi turned to Serena and smiled, she really liked Serena, she reminded her of all the things she loved about Goku. "Ok, you can train with Goku, Serena, Gohan has to sit it out. Goku, you'd better be careful with her!" she said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Yes Chi Chi!" Goku piped.  
  
"Ah mom, that's not fair!" Gohan whined.  
  
"I don't want to hear it young man, if you complain anymore you have to come in and do homework instead of getting to watch."  
  
He shut his mouth immediately and pasted an innocent look on his face.  
  
"That's better, now I'm going to go finish dinner," with that Chi Chi stomped back to the house.  
  
"Ok Gohan, sorry but you have to stand to the side," Goku said apologetically.  
  
"I know," Gohan sighed, he was used to dealing with his mother's over protectiveness. He walked to the side and leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ok, Serena. Let's power up and do a bit more before dinner, let's work up an appitite," Goku said even as his stomach was growling.  
  
"Ok," Serena said. She looked at him as he turned Super Saiyan again. 'I just want to give him a good fight, I know that's what he wants more than anything. Let's try it one more time.'   
  
Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought of all the people she loved, her friends from home, Mamo-chan, her mother, her friends from the DBZ dimension, Vegeta…she started to glow with a white light and her energy grew rapidly. She had gotten this far before but it had never been able to transform from it. She kept on thinking of all these people she loved and after a bit her power stopped growing and she was stuck at the same level she always got to.  
  
Then her thoughts moved to the very first time she meditated and was sent back into the body of the Lunarian warrior, she had been in him when he transformed. She had felt his fear of the heartless creatures that wanted to kill all Lunarians. She felt his love for his fellow beings. Then there was that other love, the love that had confused her at first, the love for the Solarites. That was it! The Lunarians loved the Solarites as one would love a brother that went rebellious and bad. That was how they were able to fight them. Because they loved them.  
  
Serena then focused on her love for Goku, she wanted to be able to fight him because she loved him and knew that he loved to fight, she wanted to make him happy by becoming stronger.  
  
That was when it happened. Focusing on her love for the person she was battling caused her to transform.   
  
Goku and Gohan watched her in amazement and fear as she went thorough her transformation. Her hair turned a glowing white that glittered with silver sparkles. A crescent moon symbol appeared at her forehead that shown with such a bright light that it hurt their eyes to look at it. When she opened her eyes they saw that they now glowed silver, and were compassionate and showed true love.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan's voice shook with fear. Not only of the fear of the immense power she was radiating, but of the fear for Serena's life, what if she couldn't handle the power this time and it killed her.  
  
"I know, Gohan," Super Saiyan Goku said with equal amount of concern in his voice. He had never felt a power like her's before. It seemed like an endless amount of energy came from the girl he had come to love as a sister standing right in front of him. His power was just as strong but this power was different than anything he had ever felt, even with his travel around the universe. It was love power.  
  
The now transformed Lunarian smiled at the gaping mouths of Goku and Gohan. "Don't just stand there and stare, it's time you had the spar you desire so greatly."  
  
When he saw that she was ok and not flipping out from her increase in power, Goku smiled happily, this would be great.  
  
He threw a small but powerful ki blast at her and smiled even wider when it bounced off her.   
  
Gohan could not move during the entire battle. He still couldn't believe this was the same girl that had run around in a sailor outfit with a short skirt, little wings, and shooting butterflies out of a stick only a few months ago.  
  
******************************************  
  
Yay! It wasn't Six months this time!!!  
  
See ya next time, school started again, but I'm going to try and do this and school this time. K, bye!!! Happy new years!  
  
Shi  
Shigal5@aol.com 


	10. Time to Go Home

The Unholy Blackblood Mist  
  
Chapter 10 – Time to go Home  
  
Shi  
  
Summary: Garlic Jr. took over the SM dimension, don't you hate it when that happens? Then Serena goes to the DBZ dimension where she trains and finds out more secrets about her race and their role in this dimension, including a powerful transformation that Lunarians in this dimension possessed. Vegeta and her became close and he trained her to use her rage to become powerful which is deadly for Lunarians, which complicated things between them. So now Serena trained with Goku and found her true Lunarian potential, now it's almost time to go back home and defeat Garlic…but where's Vegeta?  
  
For the first part of the story remember that Vegeta's mother was a kind Saiyan who had learned from the teachings of the peaceful Lunarians, and she committed suicide when Vegeta had the cruelty of a Saiyan warrior beat into him when he was three. I understand it's hard to remember everything since it takes me so long to update. ^_^"  
  
********************************************  
  
Vegeta stared out at the expanse of stars surrounding him. How long had he been there he didn't know, he didn't know what he was even doing there, he just sat and stared. He had been sitting there for around a month now. He ate some and slept some but all of it seemed to be the same.  
  
When she came to him he just figured she had come to take him to his death, which was the reason he held no guard against her.  
  
"How long do you plan to sit here and mope, my son?" she asked in a kindly voice.  
  
Vegeta only stared defiantly at the woman he had loved and wronged so dearly.  
  
"Do not think of the past in that manner, none of it was your fault."  
  
"Yes it was," he finally spoke, "you loved me and I killed you."  
  
"I love you and you didn't kill me, I chose to leave in order to cause you no more pain."  
  
He looked amazed. "You were the only joy in my life, the only comfort, the only love, and I allowed them to separate me from you. I chose to forget all you taught me about love and peace, in order to placate them."  
  
"You have not lost, nor given up all I taught you while you were a young man…you simply placed it inside yourself in a place you have not looked for a long time, a place you're afraid to go anymore."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"Oh don't you take that barbaric Saiyan tone with me, my son. You are more man than to say you cannot fear." He closed his mouth and looked at her defiantly. She continued.  
  
"You're afraid of showing the people in your life that you care for them, because you've been alone for so long you don't think this will last. You're afraid to find the true power within yourself, because if you do you're afraid you will have nothing left to strive for. Any you are afraid of Serenity."  
  
"She lied to me."  
  
"So what if she did. You're going to let that little thing get in the way of someone you care for so much? So what if she is a princess, you're a prince. That has nothing to do with why you're running from her now."  
  
"I'm not running-"  
  
"You're afraid that you will hurt her."  
  
"I knowingly put her in danger by forcing her against her nature. That was one thing I did remember from you: Lunarians cannot fight from hate."  
  
"That's right. Now, do you remember how it is they do fight? How were they so powerful?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Yes you do, my son."  
  
"I don't know! Can't you just leave it at that? You know, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"You just don't want to say it, you're scared of it because you know that you are capable of the same power because of my blood and teachings in you."  
  
He paused for a little while letting what she said sink in, then continued. "I've gone to far the other way to ever be capable to return to the ways of…"  
  
"Love! Love, why can't you just say it?"  
  
"OK, love. I'm not capable of love." He said it even when he wanted it.  
  
His mother reached down and cradled his head in her arms, he didn't resist, and all of a sudden he felt like that little boy again, the boy he once was.  
  
"You can love, you do love, and you're afraid of love." He didn't answer her he just stayed frozen; amazed at the feelings he was feeling. Ones he had forgotten people were capable of. He was feeling emotions that his father had convinced him were weak, but he was so frightened of them he didn't see how they could be weak.  
  
His mother continued stroking his hair; he closed his eyes and tried to relax as she whispered comforting words to him.  
  
"Now you know you're the only one that can show her the way."  
  
"What about Kakorott? He has an abundance of love."  
  
"This is true, but he cannot teach her like you can. He has tapped into his love power to fight, but he does not understand the multitude love power has."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
His mother smiled on him as if he were a little boy, "Vegeta, just as you have made a special place for her in your heart, she has done the same. Plus my training with you gives you more insight; you know how to use a Saiyan's love to fight.. Kakorott may have love, but he still fights with rage."  
  
"I'm not ready to be able to her any good, I'll never be able to fight out of pure love as you once taught me."  
  
"Stop being scared my son. It'll take time but you do need to get to her before it's too late, she doesn't have much time left here…and if you don't help her in time she may not survive the battle ahead of her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The time had come. Serena sat in the Capsule Corps kitchen nervously munching her cereal. Goku and her had made great strides, they both grew stronger through their training in the last month, Gohan as well; he had become the youngest Super Saiyan ever. She had been so proud of him.  
  
She had thought of Vegeta at the time Gohan had transformed, and how angry he would be when he found out Goku's son was a super Saiyan already. But thinking about him only made her sad. After a days training, she often flew around the world searching for him, there was never any sign of him. Either he was hiding his ki, so as not to be found, or he wasn't on this planet anymore. Whichever it was she was confused as to why he had left. Didn't he understand how much he had come to mean to her? He had to have felt the same about her; didn't any of those kisses mean anything to him? They meant everything to her.  
  
But today was the appointed time for Sailor Pluto to come for her and take her back for the fight. She had to leave and forget all about the spiky haired Saiyan that had changed everything about her life. The fight meant life or death, slavery or freedom. She closed her eyes and mentally calmed herself down. She knew she had the means to face whatever she had to face to save her world, even if she had to do it along. They were counting on her and she wouldn't let her nerves distract her.  
  
Bluma walked into the kitchen to fetch Serena. "Everyone's outside waiting to go to Kami's."  
  
Serena smiled up at her with fake readiness, the fact that didn't escape Bulma. "Hey kid, don't look so glum…you can handle that pipsqueak Garlic."  
  
"It's not him I'm thinking about Bulma…it's Vegeta."  
  
Bulma nodded with a small smile on her face, the fact that this girl had fallen for Vegeta surprised her every time she heard about it. During the last month Serena had confided in Bulma all that had happened while she and Vegeta had trained. Bulma had been astonished when she learned what had gone on between the two.  
  
"I just wish I could have told him how I felt for him before it was too late, I wish I could see him right now and tell him. I wish I could have known my feelings back then so we could have worked something out, but I was just so confused back then…with Mamoru being so recently dead…but when I found out Vegeta had left I knew…I just knew I needed him."  
  
"That's a lot of 'I wishes,' hun. I know Vegeta more than anyone else here does, he's not the one for you, he's too messed up, he left for goodness sake! Please Serena, go back to your world, save it, and forget about him, he'll only cause you pain." She paused for a minute before going on, almost as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say. "I'd love for you two to be happy together, but there is just no love in that man. There was a time when Yamcha and I were separated for a little while, and I thought I had fallen for Vegeta…hell, I imagined that he felt something for me, but when I let him know how I felt he just laughed in my face…believe me Serena, you're lucky that he left and that now you're leaving so you don't have to go through that."  
  
Serena looked wide-eyed at Bluma. Bulma and Vegeta…she just couldn't believe those two could ever get along. The more she thought about it the more she knew she had to agree with Bulma, she had to go and forget about him…he was the one who left, why was she trying so hard to hold onto him when he wasn't even there?  
  
"You're right, Bulma," she said sadly, "It's more important that I save my world."  
  
Bulma smiled at Serena as she pulled her into a hug, "Let's get going, kid, everyone's waiting."  
  
They walked outside and Serena was surrounded by her newfound friends. She soon grew too busy saying goodbye to them to think about having to forget about Vegeta.  
  
After saying goodbyes they flew her to Kami's house. He greeted her warmly, with a heavy heart. He had to tell her what he had discovered about the Blackwater mist Garlic Jr. was using. Pluto would have already discovered that spreading the water of life didn't work against his new and improved Blackblood mist. He had discovered the stuff Garlic was using was blood from a legendary Solarite, and evil race that had met it's end millions of years ago due to it's own evil causes, not much was known on what killed them…but they were evil and powerful, and their blood was powerful. He'd wait until Pluto arrived before he told them that it was impossible to stop Garlic when he had this evil on his side. He had been spending many sleepless weeks trying to find a way to stop Garlic, but it wasn't looking good at all.  
  
By then, Serena had lost complete hope that Vegeta would come and say goodbye to her. Yes, things were better this way…she thought sadly, there was not point in him coming with her only to die.  
  
She pushed all thoughts off the subject matter and focused on the tall, green man in front of her. She smirked like Vegeta, this would be great. Without even concentrating she transformed into her ascended Lunarian form and floated effortlessly to Piccolo's eye level.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine, and I want it back."  
  
Piccolo stared at her unworried by her actions, he knew she was capable of kicking his ass into a bloody pulp but he knew she would never do that. "Go ahead and try to take it," he remarked confidently.  
  
Everyone's chatter had ceased as they turned their attention to Piccolo and the glowing Lunarian. Piccolo lowered into a defensive stance, he would defend the stone with his life.  
  
Serena smirked again, and then her expression changed to a huge goofy grin, much like one of Goku's. Instead of attacking, Serena threw her arms around Piccolo and gave him a huge bear hug, and then she kissed him on the cheek making a loud puckering noise.  
  
Laughter roared around them as she reached into the stunned Namekian's pocket and took her silver crystal out.  
  
"Thanks Piccy!" Serena giggled. Piccolo just turned bright red and averted his eyes from everyone else's.  
  
When Serena held the crystal up it began to glow brightly, everyone gasped as it changed form. It turned into a crescent moon and floated into her crescent moon symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Serena, I told you before, that crystal doesn't have any power, you give it the power it has."  
  
"No Piccolo, as a Lunarian Princess this crystal is part of me, before I was too weak so I needed my power separate from me so I could protect my world…now I am strong enough and we no longer need to be separate. It also has the powers of all the Lunarian Queens and Kings in it…I think I'm going to keep it."  
  
Piccolo was speechless, weather it was her in the ascended form that kept him too awestricken to speak or it was his worry that she had become so powerful without a part of her power in him, but he didn't say anything and just nodded to her.  
  
"Well Princess Serenity, I see you have been using your time wisely here…I hope that you can stop the evil that has taken over our world…I can no longer see what the future holds."  
  
"Pluto!" Serena said as she reverted back to her old self and ran to embrace her friend. "You don't look so good, are you alright?"  
  
Pluto's sailor fuku was torn and tattered and there were huge bags under her tired, magenta eyes and bruises all over her arms and legs. She smiled sadly at her princess.  
  
"My Princess, you may have been here for six months, but the day in our world has been the longest I've ever had to endure." She turned to Kami and continued, "As you know, the Water of Life you gave me to spread over my world has no effect on the evil bloodmist Garlic Jr. has spread."  
  
Kami nodded his pale green head. "I can honestly tell you I have no clue on how to stop it, even if you kill Garlic, the people will still be controlled by the black blood mist. Unless…"  
  
"Unless what?!?" Serena and Sailor Pluto questioned urgently at the same time.  
  
Kami looked to Serena and explained to her. "Between Bulma and me analyzing the blood, we found it to belong to an ancient race known as the Solarites. They existed in this dimension around the same time Lunarians did. As legend goes, they were complete opposites; Solarites were comprised of evil and Lunarians of good. So we would need a Lunarian to counter act the Solarite blood."  
  
"Duh Kami! You know I'm Lunarian! We have no worries then! I can kill Garlic, and then I can use my blood to…" She trailed off as she thought about what she was saying, "…say kami….How much of my blood would it take?"  
  
"Exactly Princess, my guess would be it would take all of it…I can see no other way."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yep that was kinda a cliffy huh? Sorry! I wanted to end this one so I could start on the next. Sorry I took so long, I have meets and midterms and boyfriend…I know those are horrible excuses… Love you all! Please review or something maybe that will make me go faster…don't' you hate it when authors bribe you like that…but seriously reviews to make you want to write faster.  
  
~Shi 


	11. The decision

BlackBlood Mist  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Shi  
  
Summary of story so far: Garlic takes over SM dimension; Serena goes to DBZ dimension and is trained. She and Vegeta fall in love on accident while he is training her, but he's afraid of love so he leaves. Serena trains with Goku and she finally transforms into her Super-Lunarian form. Now, Sailor Pluto comes to pick her up so she can beat Garlic and save her world, but she finds out from Kami that the blackblood mist Garlic Jr. uses to transform all her friends into zombie/vampires is the blood of Solarites, an evil ancient enemy to Lunarians. The only way for Serena to counteract the blood's effect is to give up her life, cleanse the blood with her own.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"All of it?" Serena asked feeling sickly.  
  
"All of it," Kami replied.  
  
"That is out of the question," Sailor Pluto said firmly.  
  
"Yeah," Goku added quickly with a glance to his friend, "there has to be another way that will keep Serena alive."  
  
"I'm afraid that's the only way," Kami said shakily. He saw that everyone was completely against his solution, but it was the only way he saw…even if it meant the young princesses life, it would save thousands of lives in that dimension and this one. "I know it seems harsh, but just think. Garlic Jr. is immortal; she can kill him and can bring him to the brink of death only so many times. Those people, turned demons, will follow him until they are cleansed. There is no way to heal any of them with out healing all of them. Serena has to sleep at one time or another and they will attack. Eventually they will take control and they will come to this dimension and attack."  
  
Krillian gulped loudly, he didn't like the sound of an army of those guys coming again.  
  
"It is still impossible. It is imperative that Princess Serenity remain alive in order for our future to continue," Setsuna said.  
  
"Couldn't you just wish Serena back with the dragon balls?" Gohan asked.  
  
"There are no dragon balls in that dimension, and ours are not powerful enough to reach it. It's the only way."  
  
"No," Sailor Pluto said.  
  
"He's right Setsuna, that's what I have to do," Serena said calmly.  
  
"But Princess…."  
  
"No, Setsuna. You said for yourself you cannot see the future of our world anymore. Now that Mamoru is dead, there will not be a Crystal Tokyo; I can't be queen without my prince. All that's important now is making sure that there is a future for our world. I will not be so selfish to deny thousands of people life in this dimension and ours, for my own sake. I've made my decision and you must obey me and allow me to do this.  
  
Setsuna looked into her Princess's eyes. She nodded slowly and bowed her head. She was so proud of her princess she felt like crying. Serena was always doing this for the people she loved…now it seemed it would be the last time she sacrificed herself for all of them.  
  
The Z fighters were all speechless, ashamed, and even angry. Goku hated the fact that his friend was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it, worse of all…it was for his world and he couldn't protect it. Though he understood why she was the one that had to do it, he would gladly take her place.  
  
"Say your goodbyes, Princess," Setsuna said, sounding old.  
  
She bravely faced her friends, perhaps it was because she was in a somber mood from deciding she would die, or because she was really getting stronger in spirit, but she didn't cry. She went to each one, hugging them, and smiling at them, assuring that she would be fine, though they all knew she was going to meet her death.  
  
Once she had said goodbye to everyone Sailor Pluto told them to all step back. She opened the purple vortex to their world and the two stepped in and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Almost immediately after the portal disappeared the fighters waiting on Kami's lookout felt a high energy level approaching them at a insanely fast pace.  
  
Once he reached them out of breath he yelled; "Where is she?"  
  
"You're too late," Piccolo growled. Not only did he not like the guy for nearly letting Serena get killed when Talc came, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. Here he had just sent a child off to die, while he sat around and hoped she would be successful in saving his world, which meant dying. All this to avoid a fight, and he felt weak and helpless. They let her go to her go to her death to save their own miserable lives.  
  
"I have to get to her. She can't win this battle on her own."  
  
Krillin wasn't in the mood for Vegeta either; he had the same thoughts as Piccolo. "There's nothing you can do about it, Vegeta, why should you care anways?"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but Sailor Pluto is the only one with the powers to go through to that dimension, besides you couldn't survive in the atmosphere and you would age incredibly quickly."  
  
"If there was anything we could do, I would have done it long ago, I don't want her to die either," Goku said sadly.  
  
"You are all fools. I can save her, I have to help her," Vegeta didn't care they didn't like him, nor that they didn't believe him in this situation. He had to get to her, that was all he cared about.  
  
Bulma still had red puffy eyes from her parting with Serena and realizing the young girl was off to her death, now those eyes stared wide at Vegeta. She never thought in a thousand years he could show those emotions. She could tell, if the others couldn't, that Vegeta was in love with Serena, and was serous about helping her.  
  
"I can get you there, Vegeta," Bulma said loudly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up, "How, Woman? I demand you tell me right away."  
  
Bulma ignored his rudeness and continued, she hoped she wouldn't regret this, "When Serena arrived to this dimension I had huge inspiration to figure out dimensional travel. So my mind got spinning and I saw how easy it is. Ever since then I've been working on a machine that will be able to go to different dimensions. I'm almost done, I could finish today in fact, and since the energy from the portal Sailor Pluto opened is so strong in this area still, I could log on the signatures of their dimension to this machine."  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Sounds risky."  
  
"I'll do it," Vegeta said with no thought in the matter.  
  
"Don't be so hasty, you'd still die as soon as you got there, if it works in the first place," Kami added.  
  
"Then we'll just have to use the dragon balls to wish me immortal," Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
All the dragon balls had been gathered and Bulma had finished the last touches to her dimension hopper.  
  
Although, Bulma was nervous about Vegeta being immortal and what he would do with the power it was worth it to her. Serena had touched all their lives so much; she deserved to have the one she loved with her when she died. She even kind of wished he stopped her from killing herself, even if it meant her world being attacked.  
  
Everyone gathered to call the Eternal Dragon.  
  
Kami summoned the Shenlong (sp?) Dragon. The sky turned black and lightening crashed around them in the lookout. The long snake-like dragon appeared before them with a roar. He then looked to Kami, "What wish do you desire?"  
  
Kami looked away from the dragon to Vegeta and yelled to him over the crashing thunder, "What do you plan to do to stop Garlic Jr. and save Serena?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kami calmly, "You wouldn't understand old man, it's something known only by Lunarians and a small sect of Saiyans learned in the ancient way."  
  
Kami nodded and smirked to Vegeta, "If you are so positive you will be successful do you mind if I make that the conditions to your immortality?"  
  
Vegeta smirked back.  
  
"I don't have all day, what do you desire my master?" It asked Kami again.  
  
"I wish that Vegeta would be immortal as long as Serena lives, or until he comes back to this dimension."  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed. Vegeta began to glow in a white light. He started to laugh like a maniac.  
  
"It is done, goodbye," the dragon said as he left to rest for a year. The dragon balls stopped glowing, turned to stone, and blasted off in to seven different directions to be placed on opposite sides of the earth.  
  
All eyes were on Vegeta as he stopped glowing, they weren't sure this was the best idea ever, they hoped they had made the right choice. He closed his eyes and turned Super-Saiyan.  
  
Then he turned to Bulma, "Strap me in."  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, what do you think? Good bad? Review and tell me what you think. If you have questions feel free to ask! Sorry it keeps on taking me so long, I'm just nearing the end and I always have trouble ending fics cause I hate for them to be over and stuff. (  
  
Shi ~shigal5@aol.com 


	12. Final chapter

The Unholy BlackBlood Mist  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Shi  
  
Summary of story so far: Garlic takes over SM dimension; Serena goes to DBZ dimension and is trained. She and Vegeta fall in love on accident while he is training her, but he's afraid of love so he leaves. Serena trains with Goku and she finally transforms into her Super-Lunarian form. Now, Sailor Pluto comes to pick her up so she can beat Garlic and save her world, but she finds out from Kami that the blackblood mist Garlic Jr. uses to transform all her friends into zombie/vampires is the blood of Solarites, an evil ancient enemy to Lunarians. The only way for Serena to counteract the blood's effect is to give up her life, cleanse the blood with her own. Serena bravely agrees to return to her doom to save the all she loves even though it would cost her life. Just as she steps through the portal with Setsuna, Vegeta returns to help but he's too late. Bulma finally finished a machine she'd been working on that can go to different dimensions, Vegeta leaves in the machine after becoming immortal from the dragonballs.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Serena and Sailor Pluto dropped from the portal that was conveniently ten feet in the air, they landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Ouch!" Serena said. You'd think you'd be able to control these things better, you've only had an eternity to practice.  
  
"Sorry Princess, but I have many worries on my mind as of late."  
  
"It's ok Setsuna," Serena said softening from her joking mindset to be more sensitive to her friend. While she had had six months to cope with what was going on, this was still fresh to Setsuna. "We all have a lot on our minds," she finished as she brought her mind back to the task at hand.  
  
Suddenly from the ally behind them came four hissing zombies. They advanced with a stagger and snarls towards the two girls.  
  
"We don't have time for this princess; we must find the outers and stop Garlic Jr. before it's too late."  
  
"Right!" Serena said concentrating. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then she opened them with resolution. "They're by the radio tower, I can feel their energy."  
  
"They must have gone to try and fight Garlic without us, those fools!" Setsuna said angrily. "We must hurry after them."  
  
The two ran in the direction of the radio tower, leaving the evil vampires behind them. Serena couldn't help but see all the evil creatures they passed on their way. To think, only yesterday these monsters lusting for blood and carnage, were just people with ordinary lives and ordinary troubles. They had worries like what they were going to do that night once they got off work, or what schools they'd get into. Now they were reduced to mindless demons. She had to stop this. Now more then ever was she ready to die to save these people.  
  
When they reached the radio tower she saw that the three outer Senshi were standing out side looking up. The tower was floating above the ground and they couldn't get in. When she herself looked up at the tower she thought of all the times she had battled in that tower. What was it about that tower that drew evil? It was the place she'd first learned she was Princess, now she would die there as the Princess.  
  
"Kanoko, you're alive!" Haruka exclaimed with joy when Setsuna and Serena ran up behind them. She ran over and hugged and kissed Serena with a flood of emotion.  
  
"We were worried about you princess, we let out to the enemy that you were in another dimension, I'm relieved to see that he was unsuccessful in tracking you down," Michiru said joining the hug.  
  
Serena blushed at the attention, then her expression changed from joy to worry, to joy again, "You guys don't have to worry about me defending myself anymore. But, I was very worried about you, when I fought Talc he led on that he had hurt you."  
  
"We can handle a beating, Princess; besides, I don't think he really took us seriously as risks," Hotaru said.  
  
"That's enough greeting; we have very little time left. We need to figure a way into the tower," Setsuna said bringing them back into reality.  
  
"I'm going, and I'm only taking Sailor Saturn," Serena said, "don't try to stop me."  
  
"What! No way are you leaving me here!" Sailor Uranus fumed raising her fist.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Princess?" Setsuna asked still begging her princess to reconsider.  
  
"What does she mean?" Sailor Neptune asked in alarm.  
  
"As you all know by now, the water of life will not work against Garlic's evil bloodmist. It takes the blood of a Lunarian to counter it, and I'm the only one I know of. I need Sailor Saturn because Garlic Jr. is immortal, and I need to make sure he can do no more harm after I am gone. You can do this can't you Saturn?"  
  
Saturn looked at Serena with wide eyes and nodded, she did indeed have the ability to change undying blood, mortal.  
  
"Good," Serena said.  
  
With that she was ready to make her move. She jumped into the air and simultaneously turned ascended Lunarian. Those around her had never seen such a transformation before. Their princess now floated above them her hair white with silver sparkles, her eyes silver and kind, and her moon symbol on her forehead gleamed with the white energy that surrounded her.  
  
She reached out her hand and grabbed Saturn's hand. With that Neptune and Uranus were brought out of their amazed stupor and objected.  
  
"You can't do this, Princess," Neptune said.  
  
"Don't leave us here, there must be another way, another way to save you! We can fight too!" Uranus yelled above the gusts of wind they now had to fight against from Serenity's power.  
  
"This is the only way; and you will fight, you are needed here." As Serenity said this four scouts clad in green, red, blue and orange jumped from the top of the tower. The landed in front of the three remaining outer Senshi on the ground. Their eyes glowed a bright red and they hissed, longing for blood.  
  
Uranus growled with anger but accepted her mission; she would enjoy paying them back for what they did to her princess and prince the day before.  
  
"Just remember, they are our friends underneath," Serena said as she now ascended to the black tower above.  
  
When they were away from hearing distance the young girl in Serenity's arms squirmed uncomfortably in her grasp and said quietly, "I can make him mortal again so you can stop him, but once you stop him and take your own life for the people, I cannot bring you back."  
  
"I know this, I know that my sacrifice will be final, that is the way it has to be."  
  
They made it to the bottom floor of the tower and entered in silence, as they forgot about the fight below them and made their way up the battle before them. They got in the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.  
  
Serenity remembered that at one time she had ridden this elevator with Mamoru; both didn't know the other were long ago past lovers, with similar destinies to rule the world in peace. Now, their destinies had changed, by an invader from far off that never should have come to this plane, and she was riding the elevator to avenge that love and save her people.  
  
Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop, it sounded as if something had landed on top of the elevator and was pushing it down. The two girls looked at each other and Serenity quickly acted by ripping the door of the elevator open. They jumped out just as the elevator fell to the bottom and crashed to pieces.  
  
"Well, well, well," a beaten Talc said as he floated out of the elevator shaft, "What do we have here?" Talc was still showing signs from the battle she had had with him a few months ago in the DBZ dimension (remember time difference? he just got back right before she came)  
  
Serenity pushed Saturn behind her and took a defensive stance in front of the girl. "Move aside Talc, you know you stand no chance against me. My fight is with Garlic Jr."  
  
"You hurt my pride, Princess," Talc said with obvious mockery, "But wait! What other tricks does Talc have up his sleeves?" Talc reached in his sleeve and pulled another vile of black Solarite blood.  
  
Serenity stood lower in defense ready to blast it if he tried to throw it at her.  
  
"This is my last vile, don't think I'd waste it on you, Garlic Jr. no longer wants you as his dark Queen, he just wants you destroyed," Talc spat.  
  
"Don't think that worries me at all Talc your threats mean nothing to me, now get out of my way!" Serenity yelled sternly.  
  
Talc laughed evilly, blood still trickled down his chin from when she beat him before. Talc brought the vile and poured it down his throat. He then clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
All Serenity and Saturn could do was watch in horror as he changed into a vile disgusting beast. His wounds healed, his muscles grew, his facial features changed from beautiful to hideous. His fangs grew so big they hung from his mouth and he now had a dark red aura radiating around his body. His power had risen a great deal.  
  
When the mutation was totally finished, he stood tall and laughed down at the two girls in front of him.  
  
"We have no time Serenity, it is nearly dawn!" Saturn said.  
  
"I know," Serenity said in despair, and then a joyous look came on her face. She looked beyond Talc to the golden glowing man behind, "you came!"  
  
"You don't think I'd miss a fight like this, do you?"  
  
Talc whirled around to face the super Saiyan.  
  
"Vegeta!" Talc hissed.  
  
"Go now, Serenity, I'll take care of this." Vegeta yelled to her.  
  
Serenity nodded, she took Saturn's hand and the two ran up the stairs next to them. As she ran Serenity could not hide her joy from seeing Vegeta.  
  
"That a friend of yours?" Saturn asked the obvious, as they listened to the massacre given by Vegeta below.  
  
"Yes, he sure is."  
  
Her rejoicing had to come to an end when they reached the top of the stairs. There he was sitting on a thrown on the roof of the radio tower, with a bottle of blackblood mist sitting next to him.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come, my princess. I needed to know you were under my control before my plan was complete; for as Kami probably told you, you are the only one who has the power to stop me now."  
  
Serenity eyed the bottle of blackblood; she thought Talc said he had the last bottle, where did this come from. Hopefully he wouldn't drink it as Talc had done, who knows how much all that blood would increase Garlic's power.  
  
Saturn hid behind Serenity; she knew she had better not be seen by Garlic Jr. if he knew what she was planning he would certainty stop her.  
  
"Give up Garlic, you stand no chance against me I am as powerful, if not more powerful than a super Saiyan. Gohan wasn't even a Super Saiyan when he beat you last."  
  
Garlic's evil grin disappeared when she said his name. "That name! I hate that child! Do you know what I've had to suffer because of that child?" He stood up and grabbed the large bottle of black blood. The blood was glowing with a red light now. He threw the bottle at Serenity.  
  
The blood flew at her as if in slow motion, but it didn't even reach her. Her white aura burned the blood in brilliant light, burned it so hot that no ashes fell to the floor and nothing of the blood was left.  
  
Garlic looked at her amazed. "Ha.how did you do that?" he demanded.  
  
"Darkness has no power over good while the good is strong."  
  
Just when Garlic looked in despair, his impish face changed to joy. "It doesn't matter now, you're too late! The red sun rises! This world is mine now!"  
  
"No!" Serenity yelled as she sent a powerful ki blast at Garlic. The blast hit him knocking him unconscious.  
  
Serenity walked slowly to Saturn and put her hand on the girls shoulder. "Do it now, before he wakes up."  
  
She nodded and walked to the small imp, raising her glaive of silence. Then she walked to the edge of the tower and looked all around her at the city that lay in ruins. The outers were still battling the possessed inners. The city was covered in an evil darkness as the sun began to rise.  
  
She raised her arms and closed her eyes. Light exploded from her form as she was lifted off the ground. Her veins opened up and her blood rose out of her sparkling with her good energy. The blood flowed from her and quickly went with the wind covering the entire world. (DON'T DO THIS AT HOME!)  
  
Vegeta ran up the stairs, only to see that he was too late. The blood had drained from Serenity's body. Slowly she sank to the ground and the light around her went out.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Vegeta wailed in pain. He ran over to her and held her lifeless body in his arms. "Serenity, no, you can't be. I'm sorry I was too late!. You can't be..I.I Love you!"  
  
As he said that something inside him awakened. He felt the change and immediately knew what was happening to him. He changed from super Saiyan to something else. It was something long forgotten by the Saiyan race, only whispered by those taught in the way of love. He transformed into a form so good and so powerful that had been known only in legend before this date.  
  
His eyes turned all white as they glowed capable of penetrating any darkness. His hair turned from gold, to gold and silver. As he willed it, his body seemed to fuse with Serenity's, and his blood was shared with her, as if he had plenty for both of them. (DON'T DO THIS AT HOME EITHER. AIDS, OR SOMETHING ELSE) When the fusion was complete they separated in to two entities again. And a black haired man was holding a blond girl in his arms, and they were both sleeping happily.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The End! Boy, that was dramatic!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Want to know what happened next?  
  
***  
  
The world awoke that morning with a day missing they couldn't remember, everything was in array but they worked together to fix things again. The day was bright and all had a strange feeling of joy, and thankfulness of life that they couldn't explain.  
  
***  
  
The Senshi, outers and inners, ran up the stairs of the now back to normal radio tower to find Saturn the silent sentry; guarding the two sleeping forms, making sure no one disturbed their well earned rest.  
  
The inners were surprised to see that the man with Serena was not Mamoru and they were filled in on all that had taken place from the outers, leaving out that they had been the cause of Mamoru's death.  
  
Pluto filled them all in on who Vegeta was. She suspected he would be around for awhile. The two were kindred spirits, both royal survivors of dead races.  
  
***  
  
Garlic Jr. woke up and found he was mortal. Pluto sent him and the barely moving Talc, back to the Dead Zone, where they would never get out again.  
  
***  
  
Long into the future Neo King Vegeta and Neo Queen Serenity, rulers of the Crystal Millennium, along with their two children, twins: Trunks and Usagi, will go and visit their friends in the past, in a different dimension.  
  
Their friends can't believe their eyes when they see Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OK, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I don't even want to count how long it's been for me to finish this! I'm not going to give you an excuse.at least I finished it.  
  
What did you think? I'd really like to know your thoughts. Anything. ok ja ne!  
  
~Shi  
  
(Shigal5@aol.com) 


End file.
